Daughter of Olympus: New Moon
by Queenoffangirls18
Summary: Stella is back from another summer at Camp Half-Blood with more on her mind than before! After sailing the Sea of Monsters and saving Thalia, Stella is back in Forks. However, with Eros' words about her soulmate string brightening, she can't help but wonder who the Fates have tied her to. Add in the fact that her vampire family has left because of Bella's party, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I was at my grandma's for a couple days. Hope you guys like this story, and sadly, I only own Stella.**

Stella POV

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear, and slammed a hand down on it, already knowing that it read six thirty. I groaned as I sat up, and glanced at the clock. September 13th, Bella's birthday, I groaned again. Bella had somehow gotten more obnoxious since I returned from Camp Half-Blood at the beginning of last month. It had been absolute hell as it was during the first part of summer, bronze bulls that turned out to be creations of daddy Hephaestus attacked the camp. Then after the attack, Percy and I who had arrived the same day, found out that Thalia's tree had been poisoned by Luke, the little shit. Then it was revealed to Percy that the boy that came with him had actually been a Cyclopes, then there was the quest for the Golden Fleece. I hadn't gone with Clarisse, rather stayed behind until daddy Hermes showed up and sent Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and I on the quest as well. If the ride in the Chariot of Damnation wasn't bad enough, going through the Sea of Monsters sure was. Fighting Polyphemus had sucked royally, though I praised Percy's quick thinking in calling himself Nobody. The so-called name had sent the half-blind Cyclopes into a near rage at hearing it again.

I had thought at the time that Odysseus had been a freaking genius for calling himself that, since Percy was able to repeat it so easily. In the end, it had been Tyson who took Polyphemus down, and we had gotten the Fleece, saved Grover, who had been wearing a wedding dress to keep himself alive - I had died laughing the second it was safe at seeing that and had taken pictures - and Clarisse. On our way back to camp however, we'd been captured by Luke, who had then tried to use the Fleece to bring back Kronos, something I wanted to kill him then and there for, but we had been saved by Percy's quick thinking to Iris Message camp so everyone knew who poisoned Thalia, and then later, during the fight that had definitely occurred after Luke saw the call, we'd been saved again by a Pegasus, Chiron, and a few centaurs who called themselves the Party Ponies, South Florida chapter. Seeing our professional Camp Activities Director with a bunch of centaurs who could get drunk off their asses on root beer had been absolutely hilarious, and I had sent the Party Ponies who had helped us full cases of the best root beer I could find. Chiron had told me during the scolding/lecture to never do that again that I was now that particular chapters favorite goddess.

When we had gotten back to camp, the Golden Fleece had been placed on the tree, saving it. However everyone had gotten the surprise of a lifetime the next morning when Thalia, daughter of daddy Zeus, was alive, laying at the base of the tree. I was torn between being absolutely ecstatic, and brimming with fury at her being revived. I was ecstatic because I finally had the chance to get to know that half-sister, but absolutely livid over the fact that now there were two half-bloods who could be the one from the Great Prophecy. I had asked daddy Dionysus what the prophecy was after hearing Chiron be concerned, and I hadn't liked it. The words still haunted me, 'A half-blood of the eldest Gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep, a hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice will end his days, Olympus, to preserve or raze.' The rest of the summer had been fun. My birthday on the Fourth of July had been a blast, I'd gotten a ton of presents from my parents, siblings and Chiron. The Party Ponies had even sent me a gift, I'd be welcomed with open arms whenever I was in their area, and was more than welcome to come to any of their parties.

Daddy Apollo and daddy Hermes had been jealous when they saw that, saying that parties thrown by the Party Ponies were always a blast, and it was near impossible to be welcomed with open arms. When I had come back from camp, a party had been thrown immediately for me by the Cullen's, to which Charlie was completely invited. I hadn't wanted Bella there, as I was still completely livid for what she did to Charlie before the Prom, but I had no choice but to let her be there. Carlisle and Esme had given me a gift Charlie nearly threw a fit about, a house in Athens. Bella and I both knew that it was a new house bought just for me, however they had told Charlie that it was an old vacation house that they never really used that had been left to Esme, and they knew how much I loved Greek Mythology and wanted to visit Greece, they just decided to give it to me. While it pacified Charlie, Bella had been seething with jealousy, something she only barely hid from Charlie, but not from the rest of us. My soul sister Rosalie, the only Cullen who openly hated Bella, had gotten me a absolutely gorgeous Grecian princess style dress that was white at the top and worked down to sky blue, ending at sea green at the bottom.

I had been absolutely stunned at seeing it, as had Charlie. Rosalie however, just dismissed our suspicious shock by saying she and the others did some online shopping. My other soul sister, Alice had given me shoes and accessories to go with the dress, jewelry and a purse, that I had gone nuts over. Jasper had surprised me by getting me a Greek sword, saying that he had gotten approval from Charlie, and knew that I liked fencing - my cover for using actual swords - and wanted to test me on the real thing to help keep me in practice. He had said that he had a sword as well, and we had started sparring twice a week, and he still had yet to beat me. Emmett had gone the weird but awesome route - or as we just called it, the Emmett route - and had actually gotten me a pet lion who he had adopted at the Seattle Zoo. The lion was actually tame enough to have people in his habitat, so I was able to go in and see my pet lion whenever I wanted. I had laughed myself silly when the lion - who I named Zeus as it was one of his lesser known symbols - had decided he didn't like Bella and had roared at her when we went that weekend. Edward, the only Cullen I hated, had even had to get me a gift, and had managed to surprise me with something I liked.

He had gotten me a book on the Greek Gods written by a demigod son of momma Athena. I had showed it to her in an Iris Message that night, and she had said that it was written by her first demigod that had been born in Athens after she had been made it's patron goddess. I had thanked the annoying asshole stiffly but politely, and moved on to Charlie's gift. His gift was probably the best, as it was combined with Renee and Phil. It was another designer outfit, keeping to the tradition I looked forward to every year. It was yet another Vera Wang outfit, but with a note inside written in Greek from momma Aphrodite saying she had helped the three of them pick it out. Bella had also gotten me a gift, some new arrows for the bow Charlie had gotten me when we first moved to Forks. Some of the arrows had broken while hunting, so it was appreciated, but I knew she didn't put thought into it. Now it was Bella's birthday, a day she had been dreading since prom last year. I snorted as I got out of bed to begin my daily routine, slightly behind due to my five minutes of thinking. I showered quickly and got dressed in a Louis Vuitton outfit that Eros had gotten me as an apology gift for the grilling I had gotten from Jessica after he showed up at prom to tell me about my suddenly brightening soul mate string.

She had started rumors ranging from he was my boyfriend from camp, to he was my secret husband who came to ask for a divorce. A broken nose and a threat of a slander lawsuit had shut her the hell up, and Eros had gotten me like a million gifts to apologize. My wardrobe was now almost completely designer thanks to him, and suddenly Jessica was unattractive to any male that looked at her. He hadn't messed with her looks, but no guy in Forks found her that good looking anymore. For her it was a total nightmare, for me, it was hilarious, and to Eros, it was punishment for messing with his sister. I sighed as I pulled on a pair of knee length black boots with a two inch heel and walked over to my desk, pulling a gift bag. Charlie had told me that no matter how much I hated her, Bella was still his daughter and he would like for me to get her a gift. He had also forbidden me from asking daddy Ares for help in getting a gift, as he knew that it wouldn't end well. I glared at the gift bag in my hand as I made my way down from my huge attic bedroom to the second floor to meet Charlie right outside Bella's door. "You ready?" He asked, holding the new camera with a bow from him, and the wrapped blank photo album from Renee.

I just gave him a deadpan look and held the bag up. "As I'll ever be. Do I really have to be nice to her?" I asked, dreading that part of his request. Charlie just looked at me and sighed, seeming to realize that maybe me being nice to Bella suddenly would actually freak her out. "No violence, and try not to make her cry." He sighed, and I beamed. "No promises on that last one, she's a wimpy bitch who can't handle the truth." I said, before turning the nob on the door and barging in without a care right as Bella startled awake. "Happy birthday." Charlie said, coming in behind me. "I thought we agreed no presents." Bella said, seeming pissed off at the sight of them. Suddenly, the bag in my hand was freaking awesome since Bella seemed to hate the idea of it. "Correction, you said no presents and thought we'd go along with it. Renee made Charlie, and Charlie made me." I said, plopping the bag down onto her lap. She tried to glare at me, but with her haystack hair it just looked worse than usual. I just shrugged and stood off to the side, watching her cave under Charlie's expectant look and reach into the gift bag. I saw her eyes widen as she pulled out the book I had reluctantly asked momma Athena for help finding.

She stared at me in shock and awe for a moment before turning her attention to the first edition copy of Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, signed by the author herself. "Where did you get this?" She breathed, staring at the only book by the Bronte sisters she didn't have reverently. "Let's just say it wasn't all that easy to track down and leave it at that." I said, shrugging. She stared at me like I was insane, probably for giving her such a rare and expensive treasure so carelessly. Honestly, as a goddess, mortal right now or not, expenses were probably the last thing I would ever need to worry about. Not to mention, momma Athena had dozens of first edition classics signed by their authors in her own private library. She had been the one to give me the book for my gift. While none of my parents liked Bella, momma Athena respected her love of books and knew that she would cherish the gift even if she didn't like how expensive it was. She accepted the book and the other gifts as graciously as she was capable of, before Charlie started teasing her. "18, when did you get so old?" He asked, and I nearly laughed at Bella's sudden panicked look. Ever since she had been bitten by James, the nomadic vampire son of Apollo, she had this fear of growing old. I had found it hilarious how she dreaded turning 18, like it was some great disaster. "18 isn't that old." She said with a minute tremble in her voice. "I don't know, is that a grey hair?" Charlie asked brushing his fingers through her hair, and somehow keeping a straight face. At his joking comment, Bella's panic became visible even to him as she threw her covers off. "No, no way!" She exclaimed throwing herself out of her bed and over to her mirror to check. Her face became relieved and annoyed when she saw he was messing with her. "Very funny." She said, causing Charlie to crack a smile. "Happy birthday." He said, as we left for her to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine.**

 **Quick special thanks to Rosiekay for reviewing already!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

Charlie and I started downstairs after leaving Bella's door. "Did you see her face?" He chuckled as we entered the kitchen and I set about to making some pancakes and scrambled eggs. "Yeah. Honestly, she's so damn terrified of getting old, it's ridiculous." I said. "I know you can't wait to turn 18 and get out of here." Charlie said as he opened his newspaper.

I knew that he didn't mean anything bad by it, he was just stating a fact, but it still made me feel bad. "Hey, just because I have my birthright restored when I turn 18 doesn't mean I'll leave you." I told him, turning to face him.

I had told Charlie and Renee about my true heritage when Bella had been in the hospital last spring, and they both knew that my stolen immortality would be restored when I turned 18. I was actually excited for it, since I'd be getting my godly domains when I turned 18 as well, but that was actually something that happened to every divine child when they turn of age. "I know that. I'm just saying that I know you can't wait until it happens, you'll finally be able to be with them again. I know you miss them when you can't talk to them, so I'll be happy for you when you can see them all the time." He said, looking up from his paper to smile kindly at me.

I returned it quickly before going back to the pancakes. "You know that you and Renee will be under my absolute protection when that happens, right?" I asked, flipping the pancake.

I heard him chuckle and turn the page of the paper before he responded. "I'm well aware of that fact, as are Renee and Phil. We were told by Zeke and Arista back in Phoenix." He said, using daddy Zeus and momma Aphrodite's cover names. "Speaking of your terrifying friendship with them, how was your last bonding session with Zeke?" I asked, snorting internally at my own use of the cover name.

I honestly hated using the cover names for my parents with longer or more conspicuous names, but it was necessary. "It went well, he actually offered to help on some cases." He said, not even commenting on how I thought it was terrifying that my birth parents got along with them. I snorted and continued on making breakfast, enjoying the companionable silence. Bella came down a few minutes later, just as I finished cooking. "Eggs and pancakes for breakfast." I told her, piling up my own serving.

I ate quickly and bid Charlie a good day at work before running up the stairs to grab my backpack before heading out to my ocean blue Mustang, a gift from my dads Hermes and Poseidon when we moved in with Charlie last year. I got in and headed to the school, missing the fact that I wouldn't be able to hang out with Rosalie and Emmett since they graduated last year. Jasper had purposely failed so that he could be with Alice, so at least I could take comfort in hanging out with my Ninja and Pixie Sticks, as I had nicknamed them last year.

I had lucked out with my schedule when Alice had arranged for me to have no classes with Bella or Edward, something I thanked her repeatedly for.

In fact, I shared all of my classes with either Alice or Jasper, with Angela Weber, a human friend of mine in a few of my classes as well. I had made sure that I hung out with Angela and Mike Newton often enough, that way I wasn't pathetically dependant on the Cullen's like Bella was.

Honestly, the second Edward said he wanted time with her, she dumped everything for him. I idly wondered if this was somehow a part of the curse Eros had told me momma Aphrodite had put on Bella last year for trying to make her relationship like Romeo and Juliet, and ruining the love of the story. I knew that they would have tragedy after tragedy, something I both couldn't wait to laugh at, and dreaded for Charlie's sake, but I wasn't sure if her being so attached was part of the curse.

I shrugged the thought off as I pulled into the school parking lot and parked a decent distance away from Edward's stupid Volvo and waited for my soul siblings to make their way over. I found it hilarious that the pathetic Soccer Mom Monstrosity was the only thing that the brood master cared about more than Bella. I only had to wait a minute for Alice and Jasper to meet me by my car, and I smiled as Jasper immediately turned his back toward me.

I giggled as I put my hands on his shoulders and hopped up onto his back, piggyback style. I had started doing this only a day after meeting the Cullen kids, calling it the Ninja Express. It had stuck and both Alice and I used it whenever we could.

I really only walked to the classes that Jasper wasn't in with me, and used the Ninja Express for the ones he was. "Morning, Ninja, Pixie Sticks!" I chirped from my perch on Jasper's back. "Morning, Little Star." They greeted in unison. "You and Jazz better head to class, Bella's going to be here in a few minutes and I want to give her my gift and wish her a happy birthday." Alice said, and I couldn't contain my snort.

When Bella had made the demand that everyone treat her birthday as just another day, Alice had immediately started looking for a gift, and started planning a party. The rest of the Cullens jumped right on board with the idea, and Edward had been glad, thinking that it was to make Bella feel welcome. Only I knew that it was their way of annoying Bella without Edward throwing a tantrum. "Alright, we'll go. But I want to know how whiny she got later." I told her, earning a nod. I beamed playfully at her before pointing in the general direction of math class. "Onward, my Ninja!" I declared loudly, prompting a few people to look at us for a second before shrugging it off.

The kids who looked probably only did so out of reflex, since I did the same thing every time I took the Ninja Express. Even the teachers had gotten used to this, something that myself, Alice and Jasper found hilarious.

Jasper chuckled and headed off toward class, making it a few minutes early as usual. The day ended up going by pretty fast to me as I went from math, to English, to French, which I had swapped to after taking Spanish last year. Finally lunch rolled around, which I ate outside with Alice and Jasper since Broodward and Bella were pretty much in their own world as usual. I ended up texting Eros, who I had gotten a lot closer to, during lunch, talking about random things with my favorite godly sibling.

* * *

 **Alright guys, a second chapter as my gift for making you wait so long. I actually finished writing the story like, 4 days ago, but I decided to give a day in between stories to prevent my fingers from screaming at me, and ended up spending two nights with my grandmother. I'm glad to know that a few people were excited for this, and I hope it lives up to your excitement! Love you guys, and I hope you enjoy the second installment of the Daughter of Olympus series! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine.**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

The day finally ended shortly after gym and government, and I drove Alice and Jasper back to their place. "So how whiny was she this morning?" I finally asked, since asking during school would have caused a Broodward tantrum. "Annoyingly whiny. 'I thought I said no presents!'" Alice said, mimicking Bella's voice.

I had to repress a shudder at hearing the brat's voice coming out of my sister's mouth, it was just creepy. "She tried to protest the party as well, only Edward managed to put a stop to that by saying he'd bring her by around seven, so we have a few hours to set up and hang out." She said. I grinned at her in the rear view mirror, since Jasper had taken the front seat this time. "There is that at least." I said, laughing slightly.

Suddenly, I heard daddy Apollo's voice in my head. _"Have Jasper go hunting. It's going to start tonight."_ He said, and my mind immediately figured out what he meant.

Momma Aphrodite's curse was going into action tonight, how dramatic. "Hey, Ninja?" I asked, looking at him for a second as I turned onto their long driveway. "Yeah, Star?" He asked, looking over at me. "Daddy Apollo just spoke in my head, he says that you need to go hunt." I told him. I saw his confused face out of the corner of my eye, but he nodded anyway, not wanting to go against the advice of a god.

A few minutes later, we were in front of the house and I parked, Jasper out and gone before I could even undo my seatbelt. I just shook my head as I grabbed my backpack and Alice and I walked into the house.

Alice opened the door, and I smirked at her before shouting my now customary greeting. "Hey psychos, we're home!" I grinned as I heard Emmett's booming laugh and ran up the stairs to the living room. "Teddy Bear!" I shouted, throwing myself into his arms. "Little Star!" He shouted as he spun me around. "I've missed you! How was Africa?" I asked as he set me down, only to be captured in a hug by my blonde soul sister. "It was fun, Emmett wrestled with a couple lions but didn't kill any, and I had fun shopping." Rosalie said, pulling me to sit next to her on the couch.

I smiled at her, even as Esme handed me my backpack. "I'm glad you had fun." I said, before grinning at Esme. "Hey, aunt Esme." I greeted cheerfully, before opening my backpack and pulling out my mercifully small amount of homework. "Hello, Stella. Where is Jasper, he usually comes in with you and Alice." She said, before looking at Alice in confusion as well. "Daddy Apollo spoke in my head and told me to send him hunting. As he is the god of prophecy, none of us thought it would be a good idea to ignore his words." I said, with Alice nodding in agreement. "Why don't you start on your homework while I set up?" Alice suggested.

I nodded and opened my math book and was about to start when an idea hit me. "Make sure there's lots of pink, the brat hates the color." I told her with a smirk, before starting in on my homework.

Luckily, with the small amount today, I was finished in about an hour and a half. I groaned as I shook my hand out after putting my things back into my backpack and stood up to stretch. Focusing for so long made me a little restless as I was now full of energy from sitting still for so long, so I followed my nose to the kitchen where I found Esme putting the finishing touches on Bella's cake.

I couldn't help the giggle that I let loose at the sight of it. It was a three tier cake with pink icing that would be way too much for me and Bella to eat, even with Charlie's help. "You do know that it will take us at least a week for me, Bella, and Charlie to finish that, right aunt Esme?" I asked. She turned and smiled at me, unconcerned as she moved the cake in a complete circle looking for imperfections that she wouldn't find. "I'm aware, however, I figured that you would sneak slices of cake to any of your parents who visited you at night." She said, and I nodded, knowing it was something I was likely to do. "Fair enough." I said, shrugging.

I started to look around, noting the nearly alarming lack of my soul siblings before turning back to face my aunt figure. "Where's my siblings? I've got a bit of energy stored up from sitting for an hour and a half focusing on the horror of high school homework, and I need an outlet." I said.

Before she could respond though, the door downstairs opened and closed, the sound audible even to me. I turned with Emse to face the kitchen doorway where Jasper appeared a few seconds later, his eyes a bright gold. "I fed until I felt sick, which should be impossible for a vampire. I hope Lord Apollo thinks I've hunted enough." he said, coming into the kitchen and plopping down in a bar stool at the counter.

I giggled at him before coming around to stand in front of him as he turned on the stool to follow my movement. "If you've fed that much, then even I know you've fed enough. Now come outside and spar with me, I've sat still for an hour and a half, and I've got some energy to get rid of." I told him, earning a groan. "Can't you call one of your parents to do it, why does it have to be me?" He asked, making me and Esme laugh at him.

We both found his whining funny, me more than her due to the fact that he couldn't win against me. "Because the more you lose to me, the more practice you get. If you keep practicing, you may beat me one day. I plan on teaching you archery once you beat me in a sword fight at least ten times." I told him. "Can't we just start on archery now?" He asked, even as he stood up and walked with me over to the stairs to go up to my room to get my protective gear and our swords. "No we can't. Jasper, you suck with using a sword, and I refuse to teach you another weapon until you can beat me. I'm not asking you to go up against one of my parents who have been using a sword for millennia, I'm just asking you to beat me ten times." I told him.

He sighed as we stopped at my room and came in with me, surprisingly. "If I suck at using a sword so bad, why do you want me to beat you ten times before you teach me archery?" He asked, as I went over to my closet and pulled out my protective gear, putting it on. "Because practice makes perfect Ninja. You bought yourself a sworde, and wanted to spar with me when you got me mine, so I will teach you. Honestly, you fought in the Civil War, I thought you would have known how to use a sword." I told him, as I grabbed my sword.

He sighed as we walked the short distance to his and Alice's room so he could grab his. "I never learned much swords play in the army. We worked more with guns than swords." He confessed as he grabbed his own sword off the wall that he had it proudly displayed on. "Seriously? You carried a sword in the army, didn't you? A major in the Confederate army, you would have carried one as part of the uniform. Why didn't they teach you to use it properly?" I asked, honestly feeling scandalized at the thought. "Because we had guns. You've heard the saying 'you don't bring a knife to a gunfight', we thought it was pointless to learn how to use a sword when we used guns." He told me, as we descended the stairs to head out to the back.

"Honestly Ninja, it's a damn miracle you didn't die before you came upon Maria. You carried a weapon you didn't even know how to use, if daddy Ares had stumbled across you, he would have had a conniption." I told him as we walked outside.

He paused for a second, making me look at him. "Come to think of it, there was a soldier who found out I didn't know how to use it that went nuts. He told me that when I got back from evacuating the women and children he was going to, quote, 'teach me how to use the damn thing'." He told me. I stared at him for a second, before laughing, as it did sound very much like my bloodthirsty father to say that. "Sounds like you did meet him then. Alright, into position." I told him, earning myself an exasperated look before Jasper dropped into his starting stance.

I smirked at him before dropping into my own stance, my muscles coiled familiarly like a cobra before I lunged forward, striking my blade out. Jasper managed to meet my strike and block it, making me smirk internally. We continued to spar, me landing more hits on him than I would like, but he blocked more than he had last time we had sparred.

Finally, after a few minutes, I disarmed him, making him scowl at me. I half smirked at him, my chest heaving slightly with my heavier breathing. "You lasted longer that time, that's good." I told him, reaching for the bottle of water that someone had brought out sometime during our spar, and took a huge gulp from it. "I still lost to you in four minutes." He told me in a deadpan tone, before picking up his fallen sword. "That's three and a half minutes longer than our first match the day of my party." I told him before wincing slightly at the look he sent my way. It was a touchy subject for him, since he had lost to a temporarily mortal goddess who didn't even have her full strength in thirty seconds.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Alright, since I posted this after midnight my time, I am able to say this. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I won't be home pretty much at all during the day, so I decided to post this as a little Halloween gift to my loyal readers before the craziness of the day. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry about making you wait for a while for this chapter. I've just been ridiculously busy the past few days making it damn impossible to get to a computer to update. Anyway, read and review my loyal readers. It's Jasper's point of view next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine.**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

Jasper POV

Stella gave me a sheepish smile in response to my irritated look, and I felt her emotions shift to slight awkwardness, amusement, and just a small amount of guilt. "Sorry, I forgot you don't like to talk about that match." She said, taking another drink from the bottle that was brought out by Esme during our spar.

I just sighed in response, before nodding at her to let her know she was forgiven. I honestly didn't mind talking about that match sometimes, but Emmett still hadn't let me live down the fact that I had lost to her in less than a minute. I supposed it was fair that she beat me every time though, she did receive training every summer, while I only had fuzzy memories of learning the bare minimum as a human.

Despite how irritated I got when I lost, I was truly honored to be taught how to use the weapon from a goddess, even if she was mortal for the moment.

Her comment before we started this spar had me wondering though. Hearing that the man who had been appalled at my lack of knowledge on how to use a sword as a soldier, and had vowed to teach me when I returned possibly being the God of War shocked me. "You ready to go again?" I asked, as she recapped the bottle and set it down.

She turned to face me, and began to lift her sword when a voice called out from the trees to the side of us. "I hope you don't think I'm going to let the chance to watch my daughter thrash a vampire slip by." The deep, gruff voice called to us. We both turned to face the person who spoke, raising our swords slightly in response to the sudden arrival. Stella's emotions however, shifted to recognition and glee as the words sunk in, and she dropped her stance and stabbed her sword into the ground before taking off running.

A figure emerged from the first line of trees right as she started running, revealing a rather muscular and scarred man about my height with Emmett's build, with an oily black crew cut and red wrap-around sunglasses. "Dad!" Stella called out, running straight into his arms, which he opened up with a smirk at the auburn haired bullet barreling toward him. "Hey, baby girl. Hope you don't mind, but I wanted to stop by and see you." He said, hugging her tightly.

I heard Carlisle's car pull up to the house, right as everyone inside started making their way out to greet one of Stella's parents.

Within a moment, the rest of my family was outside and coming to stand by me, waiting for the pair to break apart. I smiled as I felt the pure joy and love radiating off of my soul sister, and the gruff sort of love coming from the god hugging her. Finally, they broke apart, and she grabbed his hand, leading him over to us. "Guys, I don't believe you've met my daddy Ares. Daddy, this is Carlisle and Esme, they're like an aunt and uncle to me." She said, pointing out my parents, who smiled kindly at the war god. "And these are my soul siblings, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." She said, pointing at each of us in turn.

The obviously gruff god nodded at each of us, taking the time to analyze us all. "I know you, you're the punk who had a sword but didn't even know how to use it." He said, looking at me.

My eyes widened slightly at the confirmation that I had truly met a god as a human, before I nodded in reply. "I am, my Lord. However, your wonderful daughter has taken it upon herself to educate me in the art." I informed him politely and respectfully. The war god looked down at my soul sister affectionately before nodding. "Good, she needs the chance to practice outside of camp, and you need to learn how to use the weapon." He said, causing Stella to radiate pride, and beam at the praise.

My family all smiled at how happy she seemed to be, having one of her parents here. I tensed only slightly as his attention shifted from me to Alice, nervous for my mate, but knowing nothing would happen to her. "Well, well, well. I wonder how Apollo feels about how you turned out." He said, confusing us all. "I'm sorry, Lord Ares, but I don't know what you're talking about." My mate said, confusion and hope coming from her.

Stella placed a hand on her father's arm, gaining his attention before speaking. "Daddy, she doesn't remember her human life. Do you know anything, I've been meaning to ask daddy Apollo if he knew her, but never got the chance." She stated, and I felt affection for the mortal goddess come from my wife.

Ares smiled at his daughter before returning his attention to my mate. "Yeah, I knew her. Apollo bragged about her before he couldn't find her anymore. Your name was Mary Alice Brandon, you were a legacy of his. Your powers of precognition came from him, though your godly scent was so minimal that monsters didn't bother with you. He was very proud of you, just so you know. He kept on going on and on about how one of his legacies had precognition powers that were on par with his oracle. Unfortunately, that was too true, since you saw both good and bad. You ended up having visions of your mother's death, so she locked herself in the house, along with you and your younger sister Cynthia.

"The two of them believed your visions since they were very rarely wrong, however your father hated them. Your father forced your mother to go out, and she did end up getting murdered. You found out after your father remarried shortly after, that your father orchestrated her death, and he threw you into an asylum. A vampire worked in the asylum you were in, and tried to stop them from giving you shock treatments, however it didn't work. Apollo wasn't able to find you after a vampire decided to attack you though, but now we know what happened. The shock treatments you received probably contributed to your loss of memory. Hera probably didn't even realize who you were as she put the blocks in place to prevent that mind reading punk from hearing about all this, otherwise Apollo would have come to see you by now." Ares concluded.

I felt everyone's shock at hearing my mate's story, but I also felt Stella's sadness and guilt. Alice was overjoyed to finally know something about her human life, but was obviously sad to hear that her father had her mother murdered.

I looked at Stella, trying to figure out why she felt guilty, but my Alice spoke up before I could ask anything. "Stella, do you know what this means? We're actually related!" She cried in excitement, perking our soul sister up slightly. "Technically, Alice, gods don't have DNA, so we're only technically related. However, if I had asked sooner, you would have known the truth sooner. Can you forgive me for waiting so long to ask anyone?" She asked, making us all look at her in shock, Lord Ares included.

My mate's shock wore off first, and she quickly marched over to our sister and pulled her into a hug. "There's nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong." She told her. Stella's emotions immediately rose and she returned the hug, seeming glad to know that Alice wasn't mad at her. "Do you know where I was from, Lord Ares? I'd like to look further into my past, and see if I can't find some more on my human life." Alice stated, earning a small smirk from the god. "Biloxi, I believe. With you being a legacy, I believe Iris would be willing to take calls from you, so I can give you something to call Apollo if you have any other questions for him." he said, before pulling a sack out of nowhere and handing it to Alice.

She looked confused for a moment before opening the sack and reaching inside, pulling out gold coins the size of Girl Scout cookies.

Before anyone could ask what they were, Stella giggled, sounding excited. "Little Star?" Alice asked in confusion. "Drachma, the coins are called drachma. As for the whole 'calling Apollo' thing, daddy Ares is referring to what is called an Iris Message. It's similar to my compact mirror, but different. Iris is the goddess of the rainbow, and messages. So in order to Iris Message, or IM as we call it, you have to create a rainbow and offer a drachma to her, before telling her who you want to call. I can teach you real quick if you want." She said.

Alice nodded excitedly, gaining an indulgent smile from Stella and a groan from Ares. "What?" She asked her father. "I was looking forward to watching you beat a vampire in a sword fight again. But, I guess watching you teach Alice here how to IM could be entertaining enough." The war god stated, and with a snap of his fingers and a small flash, Stella's gear, and our swords were gone.

My eyes widened, but I noticed Stella didn't even flinch. I stared at her, trying to figure out how she was so calm with her things disappearing, but figured she had more cause to be used to things like this. She smirked at me, as if she knew what I was thinking, and pulled a gold coin - drachma, I corrected myself - from her pocket.

We all watched as Stella went inside for a moment before coming out with a crystal and a flashlight. I felt everyone's confusion as she set the crystal down before shining the flashlight through it, creating a rainbow. "Watch me." She told Alice, before holding the drachma above her head. "O Iris, please accept my offering." Stella said in a clear voice, before throwing the coin into the rainbow. To my family's shock, the drachma disappeared in a golden flash in the rainbow. "Please show me Percy Jackson, I don't have a location." She stated before the rainbow rippled for a minute. "It's easier for Iris to connect the message if you tell her the location of the person you're trying to reach, but she can do it without as well. You're about to meet one of my half-brothers, a son of daddy Poseidon." She informed us.

Right as she finished speaking, the image of a boy, about thirteen years old, with messy raven hair and sea green eyes sitting on a bed doing homework appeared. "Yo, Seaweed Brain!" Stella called, gaining the attention of the boy in the rainbow, a thought I could not believe went through my mind. "Stella! Geez, don't scare me like that!" He called, jumping.

She just laughed and gestured us forward. "Nah, too much fun. I want you to meet some people." She said, smiling at the boy, Percy Jackson. "Alright, who are they?" He asked. "My soul siblings, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. And my aunt and uncle figures, Carlisle and Esme. Guys, this is one of my many half siblings, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." She introduced. We all exchanged pleasantries before Percy focused in on Stella. "So, did you IM me just because you wanted me to be the first to meet the infamous Cullens, or did you have a reason?" He asked.

She smirked at him, mischievousness rolling off of her in waves. "Alice here is a legacy of daddy Apollo, so daddy Ares gave her some drachma and I'm teaching her how to IM. At least she didn't ask me if I was going to summon the goddess with a spray gun." She said, making Percy groan to the confusion of the rest of us. "You were as new to it as I was!" He cried, sounding defensive. "Yeah, but I wasn't stupid enough to ask Grover if we were going to summon a goddess with a damn spray gun, honestly!" Stella said, laughing. "Yeah, yeah. So how did you know Alice was a legacy of Lord Apollo, did he tell you?" He asked, making Stella shake her head and explain how the revelation came around.

By the time she was done, Percy was staring at us in shock, even though Stella had left out the part about us being vampires. "Wow. I don't think I've ever met anyone who has future seeing powers on par with the Oracle." Percy finally said after a minute. Stella giggled in response while Lord Ares rolled his eyes. "No kidding. But hey, I've got to go, I've gotta start getting ready for the disaster that is sure to happen at Bella's party. Talk to you later, Perce!" She called, gaining a nod before she swiped her hand through the rainbow, disrupting it and ending the call. "And that's how you Iris Message." She said, turning to Alice, who was positively radiating her excitement.

* * *

 **Holy shit, guys, long chapter! So, yay! Percy had a brief cameo in this chapter, and we learn about Alice's past! I kept most of it the same as in the book, but I wanted to make it a little bit more capable of handling the whole godly side of it too. I hope you liked what I did with it. Also, sorry for keeping you guys waiting for a couple days, but I've just been busy since Halloween. By the way, if any of my readers are Marvel fans, I totally recommend the new Thor movie, it was fucking awesome! I saw it early enough on Friday, but I ended up falling asleep before I could update, and then me and my mom saw it again yesterday because it's addictive, but we got home after midnight, and I just did not want to type up this long ass chapter after sitting in a packed theater for three hours. Anyway, I'm rambling again, so I'll get to the point. Hope you guys liked the chapter, I'll try to update again soon, and be sure to read and review! Love yas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine.**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

Stella POV

Alice looked positively gleeful at the prospect of Iris Messaging as she turned to face me. "Stella, this is amazing! Now whenever we're on extended hunting trips, we can still see you!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help but giggle at her excitement before a large, scarred hand came down on my shoulder. I smiled as I turned to face daddy Ares where he stood behind me. "I've got to go, baby girl. Hermes, Apollo, and I are having a guy's night out." He told me. I nodded, knowing that they did this often, and hugged him. "Alright, love you daddy. Have fun, but try not to give me any new siblings for the moment. With all that's going on, I don't think now would be the best time for that." I told him, hinting subtly at the brewing war with Kronos.

I still hadn't told the Cullens about that, and I didn't plan to. He nodded with his usual smirk, before pressing a kiss to my forehead and walked back into the trees. When I turned back to face the Cullens, I was met with their questioning gazes. "What?" I asked. "What did you mean by 'with all that's going on'?" Emmett asked.

I had to clamp down on my panic, so as not to alert Jasper at the question. I didn't want to tell them about our issues with the titans rising, there was nothing they could do about it, after all. However, a small part of my mind questioned why I didn't tell them. Alice's visions may be able to help us plan accordingly, but at the same time, she may not even be able to see the titan's decisions.

I sighed inwardly as I prepared to avoid the truth, since I just couldn't put them in that amount of danger. "It's nothing. Camp is just kind of hectic at the moment, and it wouldn't be the best time for some new demigods." I told them, telling just enough of the truth so that they wouldn't question further. After all, it wouldn't do well for them to ask more questions, forcing me to lie to them. I could tell that they didn't fully believe me, but they let it go, much to my relief. "Well, it's nearing seven, so we need to get you showered, dressed, and put your makeup on." Alice said, coming forward and grabbing my hand in her free one.

I just sighed as I resigned myself to being dragged by my pixie like soul sister, and allowed her to pull me up to my room. "Now, go shower! I've gotta hide my drachma, and then I'll be back to pick out your outfit." Alice said, pushing me toward my bathroom door.

When Esme had shown me my room last year, I had completely missed the door that lead to my bathroom somehow at first, but it was done in a sea theme. The floor actually looked like a sandy beach, while the walls held murals of the ocean in the middle of the day, waves gently rolling onto the 'beach'. I had an enormous jetted tub that could probably hold five people, and a separate shower that had the 'rain effect' for the water. To top it off, Esme had a custom made air freshener shape like a trident in sea green that made the room smell like the ocean.

I smiled slightly at the reminders of my sea god father and stripped down before getting into the shower, turning the water to my preferred temperature. Knowing how impatient Alice was to start the party meant to bug Bella, I used my powers to get clean faster, washing away the dirt and sweat from mine and Jasper's spar.

Five minutes later, I was wrapped in a towel and separating the water from my hair before throwing the ball of water down the shower drain. I had already willed myself dry, so I walked back into my room and found that Alice had laid out a dress for me to wear. It was a beautiful knee-length sea green dress with a sweetheart neckline, and half inch thick straps, with a pair of gold gladiator sandals with an inch heel that went up to just under my knee.

I smiled as I put on my underwear before putting on the dress and sandals It seemed that Alice was honoring daddy Poseidon with my outfit today. She had a habit whenever I spent the night, to pick out clothes to honor my parents. I turned to look at the full outfit in the mirror, and only caught a slight glimpse before a pink glow enveloped me. When it dissipated a few seconds later, my hair was lightly curled, and my makeup was done perfectly to match the dress with sea green eyeshadow, light blush, and coral pink lipstick. I looked down at my nails to see if those had been done as well, and saw that they did indeed have nail polish gold nail polish coating them, as well as my toenails.

I chuckled slightly before looking back at my reflection. I did look good, I couldn't deny that at the very least. "Thanks momma." I whispered, before I felt her presence in my head. _"You're welcome, darling. Be sure to stand next to Jasper, he will need you to help keep him strong."_ She said, before I felt her leave my mind. Her message, coupled with daddy Apollo's urging for him to hunt, made me positive that Bella would shed at least a little bit of blood tonight.

Part of me worried for Charlie and Renee's sake that she would get killed, but I had full faith that my parents knew what they were doing. I would do as told, nothing more, and besides, momma Aphrodite's curse on the broody duo kept them from dying. It would just be tragedy after tragedy, hardship after hardship, and trial after tribulation. Opening my door, I headed downstairs where I knew the rest of the Cullens were, and joined them in the living room.

I heard a gasp as I entered the room. "Stella, you look amazing!" Rosalie said, drawing my attention to the fact that they were all staring at me in awe. I shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed, but not too much as Jasper would whisk the emotion away the second I felt too embarrassed. "Momma Aphrodite. She also wants me to stay by Ninja during the party." I told them, earning nods for the explanation, and confused faces for the request. "Why did she want you to stand by Jazz?" Emmett asked. I just shrugged, playing it off. I hadn't been given permission to tell them about the curse, so I wasn't sure if I was allowed her to or not. "I didn't ask." I replied, and everybody nodded in acceptance, knowing that to argue with one of my parents would be pointless.

Suddenly, Jasper tilted his head a little in the direction of the door. "Here they come. Seven on the dot, man that kid likes to be punctual." He said, as he grabbed my hand lightly, and moved us to stand on the stairs, Emmett and Rosalie joining us. A few minutes later, we heard the doors of the rust bucket shut heavily before Bella and Broodward entered the house a minute later.

I wanted to laugh at the horrified look on her face when she saw all the pink, Alice had been a freaking genius to go with the decorations she used. It was almost a shame I had been doing homework while all this went up. "Happy birthday!" Alice gleefully chimed, bouncing forward to give Bella a hug. "Sorry about all this, we tried to reign Alice in." Carlisle said, as if on cue. " As if that were even possible. Happy birthday, Bella." Esme replied to her husband and mate before giving Bella a hug as well. I smirked as Alice snapped a picture with Bella's new camera before giving her a sheepish look. "I found it in your bag, hope you don't mind." She said, before dragging Broodward over to stand next to Bella. "Show me the love." She commanded, snapping a picture of the two of them, Bella standing there awkwardly, while Edward, the crep, pretty much buried his nose in her hair.

Jasper sent calm and amusement to me, proving that he felt my disgust and thought it was funny. Rosalie floated down the stairs holding the jewelry box containing Bella's new necklace that had a simple 'B' pendant on it, and held it out to her. "It's a necklace, Alice picked it out." My blonde soul sister told her, sounding bored. Emmett had slipped out when his wife had started moving to install the new, and pretty expensive stereo that he got just to bug her. Alice approached Bella with the wrapped up empty box and handed it to her.

Jasper's amusement piled on top of my own at seeing her confused face at the empty feeling of the box, only for her to shake it and discover it was empty. "It's a new stereo from Emmett, he's installing it in your truck now, so you can't take it back." Broodward explained when she looked even more confused. Her face lit up in understanding, and it looked like she tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace, showing her displeasure with an obvious expensive gift. I resolved to give Emmett a high five for it later, the look on her face was hilarious. _"Lean against the railing!"_ I heard momma Aphrodite's voice all but shout in my head again, just as Alice presented Bella with the envelope containing plane tickets to see Renee.

Sensing the urgency in her voice, I did as told and leaned against the railing casually as Emmett came back in, and Bella stuck a finger under the flap. I instantly knew what this was. It was the curse going into action, Bella would get a paper cut, and it would bleed. Right as I thought it, I heard Bella give a small hiss. "Paper cut." She said, lifting her finger up. I felt Jasper stiffen behind me as Edward's eyes went black.

We all saw him lean toward Bella, prompting Jasper to fling into action as he charged his brother. Seeing Jasper coming, Edward threw Bella back onto the table holding the cake and crystal plates, before throwing Jasper onto the piano. Jasper's eyes went black, clearly pissed off for being thrown into the instrument, before he charged Edward again, only for Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and I to rush over to him. Emmett grabbed his arms to hold him back while Rosalie and I stood in in his line of sight, but just enough to the side where we wouldn't get run into if he gor loose, while Alice placed her hands on his face. "Jazz, calm down, it's just a little...blood." She said, trying to calm him down, before smelling the obviously larger gashes the idiot caused by throwing Bella onto crystal plates.

The plates were now shattered, and shards were spotted in Bella's arms as blood ran down her arm like a gruesome waterfall. It was clear now that the blood lust of the others was beginning to affect Jasper, as he started to struggle to get loose. "Emmett, Rosalie, Stella, take Jasper outside and calm him down." Carlisle ordered, blurring over to the fallen brunette to assess her wounds. Rosalie's face was smug as she looked at Bella, before she turned to follow us, with Emmett was now practically dragging my blonde soul brother from the house and over to the back balcony.

The second we were outside, I lunged at Jasper, pushing my head under his chin so he would focus on my scent. "Breathe, Jazz, breathe." I whispered, paying no mind to Alice's dainty form stepping out onto the balcony to join us. I could feel Jasper's heaving chest start to calm as he pressed his face into my hair. "I'm good, Emmett." I heard him mutter, before his arms wound around me seconds later. "I guess this is why I had the feeling you should hunt and that I should stand next to you at the party, huh?" I asked, editing out my parent's involvement due to the fact that Broodward was in hearing range.

I felt him chuckle slightly as he took a few deep breaths of my scent. "yeah, I guess so." He said, finally extracting his face from my hair. I knew that this was different from Broodward and Bella inside, since he found my scent comforting, while Broodward found Bella's like a drug. "I called Charlie and told him I wanted to hang out with you for a little while longer. he said that you had to be home by midnight, but he didn't have any issues beyond that." Alice chimed in.

I nodded, before noticing a faint symbol of the sun above her head. I chuckled slightly, finding the timing funny. The others, having heard my chuckle, followed my line of sight, and Alice looked up just as it started fading. Knowing that Edward was in the house, I spoke in Greek, since I'd taught the others the language with Carlisle's help. _**"The bloodline is determined. Hail, Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen, legacy of Apollo, god of the sun, music, medicine, and prophecy."**_ I said, bowing my head in respect, the others following my lead.

Alice beamed, having known what just happened since I talked about claiming before. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get another dress for Bella to wear so that she doesn't give Charlie a heart attack, then we can continue this conversation." She said, before disappearing back into the house.

I giggled as she went inside, leaning back and finally extracting myself from Jasper's hug. "Well then. It seems like she's had plenty of sugar, the little Pixie Sticks that she is." I joked, before turning to Rosalie. "So what was with the smug look in there?" I asked, honestly curious. "Maybe now the little brat will realize that being a vampire isn't what she thinks it is. She's stupid for wanting this, Stella. I may have accepted what's happened, the circumstances that I was turned under, and the consequences I would have had if Carlisle hadn't saved me, but I still wouldn't wish this life on anyone. It's exhausting moving around every few years, never going out into the sun, never eating what was once my favorite food. I used to eat chocolate at least once a day, and now it smells disgusting and tastes even worse. The Greek food that you make looks amazing, and I would love to try it, but it smells absolutely horrible. I was selfish when I begged Carlisle to save Emmett, but I can't bring myself to regret bringing him into this. Forever is a long time, and I don't think I could handle Bella for that long, Edward will drive me positively insane as it is." She explained.

I smiled sadly at her in response to her answer. It had taken momma Hera telling her that she wouldn't have been able to have kids even if she had lived, before she was able to fully accept being a vampire and apologize to Carlisle for how she had acted toward him for so long. However, we all knew that she still got sd about it sometimes, like when she saw me eating foods that she would confess looked good. I had actually looked into figuring out how to make some foods manageable for them to eat, but hadn't been able to come up with anything besides dumping blood on it and hoping that would work.

I was half tempted to ask daddy Hades and momma Aphrodite for help with it since they were the ones to create vampires in the first place. Emmett suddenly placing a hand on my back and started moved me to the door, breaking me out of my thoughts. "The broody duo left a few minutes ago, and are no longer within hearing range." He explained when I looked at him. I nodded and walked in the door behind Jasper and followed him to the living room. "So that happened." I stated as I plopped down on the couch.

* * *

 **Alright! Sorry that I kept you guys waiting for a few days, but November is turning out to be a ridiculously busy month for me. I've been helping my grandmother out, and running errands, and then on Veteran's Day, my mom got sick, so I've been helping her out around the house, so I have finally managed to get to the computer! I hope you guys like Alice getting claimed, I squealed like a little girl when I wrote it, so I hope you guys like it as much as I did. Hope you guys liked the chapter, and I will try to put up another one tonight, but I can't make any guarantees. Love ya, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine.**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

My soul siblings joined me, by brothers sitting next to me, pulling their mates into their laps as Carlisle and Esme mimicked their position in the armchair across from the couch. "Yes, that was certainly an interesting party." Carlisle said, looking slightly grim faced. "So, does the broody asshole blame Jasper?" I asked, wanting to know if I could finally unleash my full verbal fury on the bronze haired bozo yet. "He does to a point, but he mostly blames himself." Carlisle sighed.

I felt bad for him, clearly wanting to defend his first son, yet also knowing that he was too immature to make rational choices and decisions. I nodded sympathetically to him, Jasper throwing an arm over my shoulder from my left side to offer a semblance of comfort. "Well, on a happier note, daddy Apollo claimed Alice." I said, causing said vampire to beam again from her perch on Jasper's lap. "So we heard. I never knew that stating the claiming would sound so powerful." Esme said, smiling happily at Alice. I giggled at her comment on it sounding powerful for a second before speaking. "If you think it sounded powerful when I voiced the confirmation, you should hear Chiron do it. It would sound even more so if daddy Dionysus did it, but he doesn't really like demigods that aren't his own, so he won't do it." I told them.

Emmett looked amused at that information before Carlisle spoke up again. "What I am wondering is, why did Lord Apollo and Lady Aphrodite give hints about this happening? Did they know it would happen, or did they just want Jasper to feed and Stella to stand with him for some other reason?" He asked.

I winced slightly as everyone turned to look at me, not caring that Jasper probably felt it with his arm around my shoulder. "We did." The smooth male voice of daddy Apollo said from off to the side of us. We all turned in the direction his voice came from, and I beamed at seeing him standing there, launching myself from the couch and into his warm, tan arms. "Don't just hog her, Apollo! I would like to hug our daughter as well." Momma Aphrodite's voice said from next to me. He chuckled, removing his arms from their comforting tight hold around me. He smiled at me and gently pushed me toward my waiting fashionista of a mother. I smiled at her before wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug, with her giving me a firm, yet gentle squeeze as she returned it. "It's good to see you guys." I said, before smirking at seeing Alice staring down the very god that had claimed her as a legacy of his not even an hour ago.

Giggling at her, I walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her off of Jasper's lap. Once I had her standing, I gave her a firm shove in the sun god's direction, putting some of my muted godly strength behind it in order to move her. At my prompt, she moved toward him and smiled at him before giving a small curtsy, clearly not knowing how to react with him. "Lord Apollo, it's an honor to meet you, especially as one of your bloodline." She said, sounding oddly formal compared to usual.

I just smirked at him as he looked at me, confused. "Why are you curtsying? Your my legacy, and the soul sister to the Daughter of Olympus, you don't curtsy to me, you hug me. Now stand up and hug me, jeez!" He said, sounding exasperated as he opened his arms for Alice. She stood from her curtsy and threw herself at him so fast, she was nearly a blur to my currently mortal eyes. His slightly undignified 'oof!' was funny though. He looked down at my pixie of a soul sister fondly, giving her a squeeze before he released her. "I'm glad that you ended up safe, Alice." He told her, his hands on her shoulders,before Jasper cleared his throat unnecessarily.

I smacked his chest lightly, not wanting to hurt my own hand, for interrupting the cute moment, but daddy Apollo released Alice anyway. "Forgive me, Lord Apollo, but you said that you knew what would happen? Could you please explain that?" He asked, as Alice came back over to sit on his lap.

Daddy sighed, but nodded anyway. "I did say that, yes. However, the reason for this is for Aphrodite to explain, I just came to see Stella and Alice." He said, throwing me grin before stepping back for momma Aphrodite to take command of the room. "The reason this happened is due to a curse I placed on Bella and Edward. I did this when she was in the hospital, as they were so infatuated with each other, it was ruining the love that I allowed to be between them. it was like they were trying to be Romeo and Juliet and were butchering the story. I allowed a love to grow between them despite the fact that Bella is Edward's blood singer, because I believed they would be decent mates if she was changed. However, his insistence to do what he thinks is best for her all the time, and her being so blinded by his looks had pretty much destroyed any love between them at the moment.

"As of right now, there's only infatuation and obsession between them, him being infatuated with her silent mind and obsessed with her scent, and her being infatuated with the idea of vampire life, and obsessed with his looks. The curse I placed on them is one that I call the 'Romeo and Juliet'. They will face trials upon trials, tragedy upon tragedy, and horror upon horror, yet they will not be allowed the respite of death. I had Eros tell Stella about it at prom last spring, but I didn't tell him to allow her to inform you. With no permission, Stella couldn't and wouldn't tell you, so please don't be angry with her. I planned for the curse to go into action tonight, and I planned on having something happen to Bella. I only cause the circumstances however, so Edward's reaction to this will be all his own, I have no idea what it will be." She explained.

They all stared at her, but to my relief, they seemed to understand. Suddenly, Alice gasped, prompting us all to turn to her, daddy Apollo included shockingly enough. We all waited for a few seconds for Alice to finish her vision, before she cried out. "No!" She shouted, before breaking down into dry sobs. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, moving to kneel on the floor in front of her while Jasper tried to calm her down. "He's - he's going to make us leave! He thinks we're a danger to Bella, he's going to make us leave!" She wailed, causing us all to freeze. "He can't do that. He can't force us to leave Forks!" Rosalie spat out a moment later, after recovering from her shock.

Alice looked at her in despair before sniffling, not that she needed to. "He will. He's going to give Carlisle an ultimatum, either we all leave, or he drains someone forcing us to. It's not changing, he's not going to budge on this, I can't see an alternative future." She said. I turned to look at daddy Apollo, hoping that he had seen an alternative future that Alice hadn't, but he just shook his head slightly. I sighed in despair before hearing Emmett's angry voice speak up. "And what about Stella? Doesn't he care about what happens to her, or is it just about is precious little Bella?" He asked, sounding livid.

Seeing him like this, he looked more like an angry grizzly bear, rather than the teddy bear that I had nicknamed him after. "He doesn't care about her, he knows she hates him. He thinks taking us from her is a bonus, protecting Bella, and hurting Stella. He's going to demand no contact." She choked out. Hearing that, I was absolutely livid. Just because I hated him, he thinks he has the right to take my soul siblings away? I would kill him before I let him cut them out of my life like he thinks he can get away with. I'd take him down to the Underworld and let daddy Hades have his fun, before giving him to the Furies and telling them everything he's done before leaving him in their hands.

No one would take my siblings away from me, they would die trying, and go to the Underworld as failures. Someone saying my name broke through my murderous rage, and I snapped out of it to see my parents and the Cullens staring at me in concern. "What?" I asked as calmly as I could, which wasn't very calm. "Calm down, Little Star. First of all, your hair and eyes are black and it's freaking us out." Jasper sid, and I could faintly feel his attempts at calming me.

I allowed his gift to reach me, and within seconds I felt a lot better, and I could see my hair returning to it's usual auburn with blonde and black streaks, and knew that my eyes were back to their normal silvery blue with emerald, red, and purple flecks. "You good now?" He asked after a minute. "I'm fine, Jasper. If you send me any more calm, I may just pass out." I told him. He smirked at me before pulling the emotion back in, and speaking again. "Second thing you should know, is that he can't make us cut contact with you. It's illegal by Volturi law, and punishable by death. Soul sibling bonds are cherished, they're even sacred to us, so unless he wants us to kill him, he can't make us cut contact with you." He told me.

The relief I felt was immense at hearing that. "Are you going to leave anything here?" I asked, wanting to know if I would come over to an empty house if I came over at all. "Yes, we're going to leave the cars and the furniture. We'll leave you a key as well, so you can come over and use your room if you want. "We'll be sure to keep the utilities on, so you can use this as a meeting place for you and your parents." Esme said, looking over at momma Aphrodite and daddy Apollo. "That's very kind of you, we appreciate you giving us a place to meet with her without letting that twit know about us." Daddy Apollo stated. "Also, you're going to be a car short whenever you come back. I'm pissed, and I'm going to take it out on that Soccer Mom Monstrosity." I warned.

To my immense shock, Carlisle and Esme both shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Just try not to destroy the other cars." Carlisle said, making our jaws drop. "And please, try not to destroy his Vanquish, I like to drive that myself every now and then." Esme said, making our jaws drop even further. "So, you're basically saying that as long as it's just the Soccer Mom Monstrosity, you don't care that I trash it and turn it into a hunk of scrap metal?" I asked, wanting to make sure I had heard right.

To my amazement and utter glee, they nodded. A wicked grin spread across my face as I turned to face my parents. "Bet you both 50 drachma each that I can get daddy Hephaestus and daddy Ares to get along long enough to help me completely destroy that tin can in the most epic of ways." I said, my mind whirling with ideas already. Daddy Apollo scoffed in response, while momma Aphrodite giggled. "That's a sucker's bet. You have all of us wrapped around your finger and you know it. If you asked Hephaestus to build you a rocket so you could go to the moon for ice cream, he would do it. Not to mention that if you told Ares that a war was making you unhappy, he'd put a stop to it, so I'm not stupid enough to think you can't get them to work together for a few hours." He said.

I grinned, knowing that it was the truth. I had jokingly said that I wanted a flying car that had a flamethrower once last summer, and daddy Hephaestus had actually made blueprints for it. I had also made the slight mistake of introducing him to Phineas and Ferb, one of my favorite Disney Channel shows. He had decided to use it for ideas, and daddy Zeus had been mad at me for two weeks, grounding me from chocolate during the same week I had my monthly visit. I had gotten back at him for that by showing daddy Hephaestus the TV show Mythbusters.

Needless to say, he learned not to ground me from chocolate. "Well, baby girl, you guys have stuff to do and plans to finalize, so we're going to head back to Olympus. We love you, and we'll tell the others you say hello. I'll pass along the message to Ares and Hephaestus that you want their help destroying a car." Momma Aphrodite told me, coming to give me a kiss on the forehead. Daddy Apollo repeated the action before they vanished in a slight puff of pink perfume and sky colored cloud vapor. When they were gone, I turned back to the family that was being taken from me and sat down heavily on the couch. ****

* * *

 **Whoo! I was able to do the double update! As usual, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed the Phineas and Ferb references. The episode with moon ice cream was one of my favorite episodes, so I just had to put that in there. But seriously, could you guys imagine the explosions that would happen if Hephaestus actually tried some of the Phineas and Ferb or Mythbusters things? I want to both shudder and laugh my ass off picturing it. Also, how cute was the little fluffy moment between Alice and Apollo? Anyway, I'll finish this up before I start rambling even more. Love ya, and read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine.**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

It was silent for a few minutes before Carlisle cleared his throat to break the silence. "We will shut off our phones tonight. It'll take us a day or two to get new phones, but since we have your number memorized Stella, we will call you or send you text messages so you have our new numbers." He said.

I nodded, a few tears falling. I wasn't going to sob, or even cry, I would shed my tears and that would be that. I had forever to find them again after all, and I would be sure to find them soon. "Alright, so I'll expect those in a few days, is there anything else that's going to change?" I asked, my voice hadn't cracked luckily, but since I was only shedding my tears, I didn't expect it to. "Our e-mail addresses will change as well, basically, all of our contact information will change. We will be sure to give the new information to you once we have them settled, I promise." Carlisle told me, looking absolutely devastated as he saw my tears.

I nodded in acceptance, but Alice's voice startled me as she spoke, her voice surprisingly depressed. "That's not good enough, Carlisle. In all the time we have known Stella, she's told us about the world of the Greek gods. A simple promise is nothing, easily broken. I'm part of that world now, having been claimed, and I refuse to give her empty words." She told him, sounding alarmingly serious.

I had only ever seen her like this during the baseball game, when she saw the nomads approach. She turned to me and looked me dead in the eye before taking an unneeded deep breath, as if steeling herself. "Stella Swan, Daughter of Olympus. I, Alice Cullen, legacy of Apollo, do hereby swear on the River Styx that I will give you the contact information of myself and my family at the first available chance I have." She stated solemnly. I stared at her wide eyed, as did the rest of the Cullens at her oath.

I had told them all of vows on the Styx, and how they were meant to be unbreakable. They knew the consequence for a mortal breaking an oath on the River, it would cost them their life. For a vampire, it would curse them, and the curse could vary depending on the vampire that made the oath. It was an unneeded vow, as I knew that they would follow through on Carlisle's promise to me, but Alice had just guaranteed it to me the second she had the chance. She had used her first oath on the Styx to reassure me that I wouldn't be cut out of their lives. I didn't know if I felt touched or horrified as thunder clapped, sealing her promise.

The thunder had knocked me out of my shocked stupor, and I lunged at her, not caring if I knocked the breath out of my chest as I collided with her marble-like body. My tears flowed faster as my emotions finally settled on touched that she would make such a promise to me, just so I would know that they wouldn't be taken out of my life so easily. "Thank you." I said, my voice sounding choked as I hugged her with all of my strength. She returned the hug fiercely, but was careful not to crush me. "Technicalities don't matter to me, you're related to me through Lord Apollo, and that makes us family by blood." She said.

I gave a watery laugh as I hugged her impossibly tighter. "Welcome to the crazy then. I'll have to introduce you to momma Hestia sometime, she's your great aunt." I told her as I let her go. "No need for sometime, dear. I'm already here to meet them." I heard the familiar child like voice of one of my kindest mothers say. We turned around to see the fireplace lit and crackling brightly, but the flames were low due to our sadness. I smiled at her as I saw her standing in front of the fireplace. "Momma, I'm glad you could finally meet the Cullens. This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Guys, may I introduce the goddess of family, home, and the hearth, my momma Hestia?" I stated, my tears finally slowing. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Hestia. Though it is disappointing to do so under these circumstances." Carlisle said kindly.

Momma Hestia just smiled sweetly at him, the fire of her eyes crackling merrily. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Carlisle. You have given my only child such loyal family members, and your own is rather close on it's own. Though that Edward boy could use a few lessons in how to properly act like a family." She stated, pouting a bit as she mentioned Edward. "Momma, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked, getting away from the only Cullen I hated.

She gave me a knowing smile, and I knew that she was aware that I changed the subject on purpose. "It hurts me to see you so sad, and it hurts me even more to know that it is because ones you see as family are being forced to leave you. When Aphrodite and Apollo came back a moment ago ranting about how your Cullens were being forced to leave you, I decided it was time I came and confirmed that they truly were family to you." She said, cryptically. I stared at her in suspicious confusion, earning a smile from her before she turned to face the vampires in the room. "Do you all love my daughter as a part of your family?" She asked, and they all nodded without hesitation.

She nodded once in satisfaction at the instant answer. "Now, tell me. If you could truly be family to my daughter, would you?" She asked, and I wondered where she was going with this. Once again, they all nodded, with Alice even chiming in that she technically was, being a legacy of Apollo. Momma Hestia smiled at her kindly, but didn't stop to explain anything about her questioning. "One final question, would you die for my daughter?" She asked, horrifying me with the question. I wanted them to say no, but at the same time, I wanted them to say yes, to show that they loved me that much. To my pleasure and horror, they all nodded a final time, signifying that they would, indeed die for me.

My mother nodded in satisfaction, smiling a pleased little smile before turning to me. "Now, Stella. The same questions go to you, do you love them as part of our family?" She asked. Like the Cullens, I didn't even hesitate. "Yes, momma, I do." I told her, and I saw them all smile softly out of the corner of my eye. "And if you could truly be family with all of them, would you?" She asked, a glint somehow in the flames of her eyes. "Of course, though as Alice pointed out, she technically already is through daddy Apollo." I told her, and saw the smiles get slightly bigger. "And the final question, would you die for them?" She asked, though this time, she seemed pained to think about it.

I knew why she felt that way, I was her only child after all. I was the most beloved divine child throughout all history as far as I knew from what I had been told. I also knew that my answer would pain her as much as the question had. "I would." I told her solemnly, earning horrified looks from the Cullens. The goddess of family in front of me nodded shakily, clearly horrified that I hadn't even needed to think about my answer, yet she seemed pleased that I had people I cared about so much I would die for them. She gave me a shaky smile before turning back to the Cullens. "You all would die for my daughter, and that pleases me to know. It's a relieving feeling to know that there are people who love her as family so much, they would put their lives on the line for her. As you love her that much, and she cares the same for you, I am going to grant your wish. I, Hestia, Goddess of Family, Home, and the Hearth, do hereby adopt Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Alice Cullen as my children, and claim you as my own." She stated strongly, and the symbol of a merrily lit hearth shone over their heads.

I stared in awe at them before looking down at my mother. "Would you do the honors, dear?" She asked. I grinned as I looked back at the new additions to the family before clearing my throat. "It is determined. All hail Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Adopted children of Hestia, Goddess of Family, Home, and the Hearth." I stated, giving a small curtsy even though I didn't have to. "Welcome to the family, dears. You may now call me mother if you wish, and remember, the hearth does not harm its own." She stated, before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing.

We all stared at the now empty fireplace, except for the now merrily crackling fire for a few minutes before Rosalie broke the silence. "Did that just happen?" She asked, breaking us all out of our stupors. "Yeah, yeah it did." i said, before shaking the cobwebs from my head and turning to face my now official family members. "What did she mean by 'the hearth does not harm its own'?" Carlisle asked, ever curious. I grinned as I realized what she had just done for me and them both. "As her adopted children, she basically made you demigods. However, as vampires, monsters won't come after you, so you don't have to worry about them. But the hearth is fire, and as you are now children of the hearth, fire won't harm you. You can control it now, in fact." I told them. "How will we control it?" Esme asked, looking a little worried.

Suddenly, a note and six celestial bronze daggers were spit out of the fireplace. I just shook my head and walked over to pick them up. I placed the daggers on the coffee table and read the note. "'I will teach you to control your new powers, and train you to defend yourselves in combat. When I am unavailable, Hephaestus will train you with your fire, while Ares or Athena will train you with your daggers. Love, Hestia.'" I read. I looked up from the note and saw them all picking up a dagger each. "You guys remember what I told you about weapons made of godly metals, right?" I asked, still holding the note. They each nodded proving that they did in fact remember my informing them that godly metals won't harm mortals.

I nodded before burning the note absentmindedly, receiving stunned looks. "What?" I asked. "Will we be able to do that?" Alice asked, looking kind of excited. I paused for a second, confused before I chuckled as I realized what she was talking about. I was so used to burning notes like this to keep them from Bella, it was pretty much habit by now. "Once you gain enough control of your fire powers, you will. The first time I tried to do it at camp, I ended up setting my whole arm on fire. I freaked out at first, since you know, my arm was on fire, but I eventually managed to contain it. You'll have to be careful with your emotions now too, since you don't want to get too pissed off and suddenly find yourself on fire. While you may be fireproof, sadly, your clothes aren't, so you've really gotta watch what part of yourself that you set on fire." I told them.

Alice looked horrified at the mention of her clothes not being fireproof with her, while the others nodded. "Also, you are now privy to randomly having momma Hestia's voice in your head to talk to you. To respond mentally, just think something. In conclusion, welcome to the insane cluster fuck that is the family of Greek gods, we've got cookies." I said sarcastically, only for a warm glow to appear on the coffee table and leave a plate of cookies in its place as it dissipated. I glared at the plate for a second before speaking. "I was being sarcastic, just so you know!" I shouted, but reached for a cookie nonetheless. I nearly dropped the cookie when I saw Emmett reach for one as well though. "What are you doing?" I asked, as he picked oe up. "It actually smells good." He said, before taking a bite, almost as if he were hypnotized.

We all just stared at him as he chewed the bite before actually freaking swallowing it. "It tastes good." He said after he swallowed, gaping at the cookie. Another note appeared on the coffee table after he said that, and Carlisle picked it up. "It says. 'You can eat food now, by the way. You're welcome, and your search for a way to do this is now over Stella. Love, Hestia'." He said, before handing the note over to me. I burned it absently, staring at Emmett as he all but shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth while the rest of the family all grabbed one. "Well, I'll be damned. Momma Hestia can be a sarcastic little shit just like the rest of us. Daddy Zeus will never believe me when I tell him." I muttered as I enjoyed the cookies as a gesture of farewell with my family.

* * *

 **So, that happened. I hope you guys like the absolutely adorable fluff of Hestia adopting them to make them real family to Stella. I read that to my mom and godmother, and they both went nuts. I figured that since Hestia was the goddess of the hearth, her children would be fireproof like Hephaestus' kids. And since in a lot of stories, being the goddess of family means that family meals are something she adores, I figured that she'd give the Cullens that ability that way they could enjoy family meal times, and help them fit in better at school and work since they can actually eat now. As for the whole 'we've got cookies' thing, that was actually my own bit of sarcasm coming out, because it is so something that I would say. Hope you guys liked the chapter, I'll try to update again soon! I can't make any promises for an update on the 17th though, because my mom and I are going to see Disney on Ice. Love ya, and remember to read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

Three days later

I sighed morosely as I shut my car door, looking up at the house. It had been three days since my family had left, leaving Edward behind since the little shit wanted to say goodbye to Bella.

Alice had called me during lunch with all the contact information, completing her oath on the Styx. She had told me that they had packed up and left our little farewell cookie party, and were still able to eat human food. I had laughed for the first time in a few days when she told me that Rosalie had resumed her human habit of eating chocolate daily, and that Emmett and Jasper had discovered pizza. I had texted her a few of my own recipes to give to Esme, and she had assured me that they would be trying the chicken gyros for dinner tonight.

I had told her of how Bella had been moping that Broodward was acting weird, and asked her if she knew when the selfish jerk would finally leave so I would be free from him. Sadly, she didn't know, but she did think it would be soon. In my sad thoughts, I had completely spaced off that Charlie's car was in the drive, right next to the rust bucket that Bella called a truck.

It was sounding even worse lately, and I knew Charlie would call the Blacks to have Jacob come fix it. I liked the Blacks, I honestly did, but Jacob was a toddler level mechanic compared to Rosalie, and Jacob never failed to ask me if he could look under the hood of my baby. I shuddered at the thought of that kid anywhere near my car as I went inside, seeing Charlie sitting on the couch watching a game. "What sport, and who's playing?" I asked in place of a greeting.

He looked over the back of the couch for a second to meet my eyes and give me a smile before turning back to the screen. "Baseball. Mariners versus the Yankees." He told me, making my eyes widen as I flung myself over the back of the couch to sit with him, taking my backpack off my shoulder only after I was settled. "What inning, and please tell me the Yankees are kicking Seattle's ass." I begged. He chuckled, shaking his head, but answered me anyway. "Bottom of the third. And yes, sadly the Yankees are in the lead, but that can change!" He said, pointing a finger at me.

I nodded, giving him a patronizing smile as I pulled out my homework to do while watching the game. About five minutes in, I noticed the lack of whining and complaining and looked over at Charlie. "Hey, I saw the rust bucket out there, but there's no sound of whining, where's Bella?" I asked.

He let out a grunt as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up note and handed it to me. 'Went for a walk with Edward up the path, be back later. B.' It read. I shrugged and handed the note back to him as I went back to my homework. "Maybe the bronze haired bozo is finally telling her about Carlisle getting a sudden job offer in L.A. that he had to answer immediately, and that the rest of them are already gone." I said, using their cover story as I wrote down my answer for French. "What?" Charlie asked, turning to face me.

I looked up, startled at his question. "What?" I repeated, before it dawned on me what he was talking about. "You mean, you didn't know the Cullens had left?" I asked, my eyes wide. He shook his head, looking concerned and surprised. "No, I didn't. Why did they leave?" He asked. "Carlisle got a call the day of Bella's birthday from a huge hospital in L.A., and they offered him a job as a surgeon there for double what he's making here. The only catch was, he had to answer by the next day, so they voted on it, and the rest of them voted for a little sunshine, even though Esme prefers small towns. It's why Alice wanted to spend some time with me after Bella left. She wanted to say goodbye, and she thought Edward would tell Bella when he brought her home. But since he hadn't left with them, I let them know that he hadn't told her yet." I informed him, using their cover story with my own spin.

He sighed, running a hand down his face, before resting it on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid. I know you viewed them as family, but I guess this could be good for them." He said. I smiled sadly before adding a bit more to the story, and giving him some of the truth. "It's alright. I understood why Alice wanted to go at least. It turns out that she's a legacy of daddy Apollo, and has some precognition powers. She can get visions of the future sometimes, but not often, and momma Hestia came to meet them and adopted them so I can actually call them family." I told him.

He looked shocked at the revelation before he smiled. "I'm happy for you, kiddo. I'm glad that Lady Hestia did that for you." He told me. I smiled at him before he returned his attention to the game, while I split mine between the game and my homework. I managed to complete it all just before the Yankees won with a four point lead, due to a grand slam. After the game was over, I went into the kitchen and got started on dinner, making chicken enchiladas from a recipe momma Athena gave me to try. After putting the enchiladas in the oven, I noticed Charlie looking out the window, and walked over to him. "You alright?" I asked.

He shrugged in response. "Bella's been gone a while, it must have been some walk up the path." He said, sounding concerned. I looked out the window with him, before putting a hand on his shoulder. "If she's not back by the time we finish eating, you can call for a search party. I'll go out myself, since momma Artemis' powers let me be a good tracker. I'll even burn an offering to get her blessing to make it easier for me to look." I told him.

I could see the relief in his eyes as he turned to face me before I found myself wrapped up in a hug. "Thank you. I know that you don't like her much, so thank you for being willing to do this." He said, before releasing me. I nodded and turned to head up to my room to grab the bronze brazier so I could sacrifice a portion of my meal to help find Bella. Finding it in the false drawer of my nightstand, I took it back downstairs and set it up on the table. The oven beeped a few minutes later, and I pulled out the enchiladas, quickly selecting the best one in the pan and putting it, and one other on my plate. Charlie looked curious at my selections, since he had never witnessed a food sacrifice before.

I caught his gaze as I lit a fire in the palm of my hand, and smiled kindly. "They like the smell, and the better the food you give them, the more inclined they are to help. The bigger one is easily the best in the pan, so I'm giving the whole thing to momma Artemis for her aid." I told him, flicking my hand at the braier which lit instantly. I picked up my plate, preparing to scrape the bigger enchilada into the fire, when I saw Charlie pick up a perfectly red apple from the counter. "So, how do we do this?" He asked. I gave him a knowing smile, since he wanted any extra help he could get finding Bella. "Just toss it into the fire while saying the name of the one you're offering it to, and any extra prayer you have after their name. Watch me, I'll show you." I told him, before scraping the enchilada into the fire. "Lady Artemis, please lend me aid as I help look for Bella in a little while." I requested.

I could see Charlie's surprise at the smoke not smelling horrible, but rather like the woods after a rainstorm. He took a deep breath before tossing the apple in, and speaking. "Lady Artemis, please help me find my daughter." He requested simply. I was slightly nervous about his offering being accepted, since momma Artemis was known for despising men, but luckily, the smoke changed scents to smell like he woods on a sunny day, showing that she accepted his offering. I sighed in relief, smiling a bit before sitting down to eat. "That's it, that's all we needed to do." I told him.

He nodded, and sat down to eat as well. We finished our food in record time, and I knew it was due to Charlie's worry for Bella that rushed us. The smoke and fire had dissipated somewhere in the middle of our meal, so I grabbed the brazier and dumped out the ash before going upstairs to change into appropriate clothes for tracking through the woods. I pulled on a pair of non-designer jeans, a flannel shirt, and hiking boots before putting my hair in a braid, and pulling a hat and jacket on. When I got back downstairs, Charlie was on the phone, calling everyone in town, and clear down to La Push for people to help search. "I've got a party coming, they all should be here in about fifteen minutes." He told me, taking in my attire.

I nodded, and emptied out my backpack of all my school things, and took it into the kitchen to put two water bottles and a box of granola bars in it. Once I had those set, I walked back out to the living room, my backpack on my shoulders. "I'm glad you have a party coming. I've got my phone, water, and a box of granola bars, I'm heading in. With my phone running on magic, it'll work even without a signal." I told him. He nodded and gave me a tight hug, before walking me to the door. "Good luck." He told me, coming outside with me. "Thanks, I wish you and your party luck as well." I told him before heading into the woods.

I reached up to touch the moon and stars necklace around my neck, feeling comforted in the fact that I had a weapon if needed, and smiled as I started to glow silver, just like momma Artemis' hunters. With the knowledge that she was watching over me, I allowed the instincts I had for hunting from her to take over. I knelt down and saw footprints in the dirt, one pair was shallow and barely there, while another pair was slightly smaller, and showed that someone had actually gone dead weight on their feet. I assumed that the ones showing dead weight were Bella's since Edward leaving had to equal the end of the world to her, and followed those.

I followed the footprints deeper into the woods, watching as the lighter ones had looped around and the others went straight. When the sun started going down not much later, I raised my hand and created a fire to give myself a light source. I walked like this for a little while, keeping the fire in my hand going, not only to give me light, but warmth as well now. It was when the footprints became stagger marks after another twenty minutes, that I heard snuffling noises. I quickly grabbed my phone to turn on the flashlight, and clenched my hand to extinguish the fire.

I was about to turn my necklace into a bow when I saw a tall russet skinned man come out of some of the trees. "Who are you?" I asked guardedly. "Sam Uley, Billy Black had me come with him to help look for Bella. I'm assuming you're Stella, Charlie's other daughter?" He asked, seeming to look for clarification that I wasn't just some crazy person roaming the woods. "I am. I'm a decent hunter, so I told Charlie I'd try to track her despite the fact that I don't like her. I've heard the search party calling for a while, but Charlie hasn't called me to let me know that someone's found her." I told him, before looking down and seeing more stagger marks. "She should be close by anyway. Looks like we're going to be the ones to find her." I told him. "How do you know that?" He asked, following me as I walked in the direction of the stagger marks. "Look down, Uley. These marks are different from footprints, she staggered, like she was losing energy. A person can stagger up to 100 feet before their legs give out, and I first saw them about 30 feet back. If I know Bella, she'd only go about half of what she could, and would have dropped right... here." I said, stopping in front of the prone form of Bella.

Sam stared at her for a moment, before speaking. "Bella." He said in acknowledgement of her being found. "Bella, can you hear me? My name is Sam Uley, Charlie sent me to find you. Are you hurt?" He asked, kneeling down beside her head. The girl looked catatonic, not that it surprised me, but managed to shake her head that she wasn't hurt, and managed to speak Charlie's name. Sam picked her up from her place on the ground, and nodded at me to lead the way out. I nodded back in response, pulling up my phone contacts and Calling Charlie. _"Yeah?"_ He answered, his voice sounding rough. "Sam Uley and I got her, we're heading back now." I told him, not wasting any pleasantries. _"Thank goodness. I owe you, Sam, and Her big time."_ He said, capitalizing the last one in reference to Momma Artemis. "It's cool, we should be back in a few minutes." I told him, checking to make sure Sam wasn't having any issues carrying Bella.

To my suspicions, he seemed to be having no problems carrying her. _"Alright, see you in a few. Do I need to have Dr. Gerandy ready?"_ He asked. I looked back again, hearing Bella mumble once again, before looking ahead. "I'd go with that. She doesn't seem to be hurt, but she does appear to be catatonic because she keeps saying 'he's gone'. Not to mention, she's been out here for hours, so who knows if she's sick or not?" I said. I heard him speak away from the phone for a moment before returning to me. _"Alright, he's waiting. See you in a minute."_ He said. "Yep." I replied before hanging up. "They're waiting for us, and the doctor is ready for her." I told Sam as I navigated us the last few yards out of the woods. "We've got her!" I called, seeing the search party surrounding Charlie's cruiser.

Charlie ran over to us and took Bella from Sam, staggering slightly under her weight, but brushed off Sam's offer of carrying her inside anyway. I noticed that the silver glow had left me, leaving me feeling exhausted now, since it was after one in the morning, and I stumbled a bit up the stairs. Charlie laid Bella down on the couch, while I collapsed in the recliner, putting my feet up and taking off my backpack, leaving it to plunk down on the floor. I heard Bella mumble something to Charlie, then I was out.

* * *

 **Damn, this one took a while to write. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy after my last update. I meant to post this on Thanksgiving, but I pretty much fell into a food coma after all the food I ate. As usual, I hope you all like the chapter, and I hope that all my American readers had an awesome Thanksgiving! Love ya, and remember to read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

October

The Cullens had been gone a month. A month without my second family, and a month that Bella has been catatonic. Charlie had called Renee around the first to come take Bella back to Florida with her, but Bella had thrown a bratty temper tantrum of epic proportions.

She had flung her clothes around her room and screamed that she wouldn't go and that we couldn't make her. After they conceded, she had started eating again, going to school, and working, but she never noticed her surroundings. Charlie and I could be out of the house until midnight, and she never even commented, never even noticed. This was how Bella chose to react to this trial in the curse, so there was nothing I could do about it for Charlie. I had managed to convince him to allow himself to have fun, and he started going fishing again, much to my relief. I had also managed to talk him into dressing up for Halloween, and he ended up going as Superman, while I joked around by going as a Greek Goddess.

* * *

November

Bella had been in her zombie state for about a month now, and Charlie's concern was rising again. It had started getting too cold to fish, so he was home now on the weekends. I tried as best as I could to distract him, knowing that there was nothing he could do to snap Bella out of it, since he had already tried everything.

I took care of him the best I could while he worried about his daughter pretty much being a moving, breathing shell, but sometimes, I would still catch him looking at Bella with despair. It killed me to know that he was in so much pain over her state, and it made me hate her that much more for not even bothering to look beyond her own depression to see what she was doing to Charlie. I had made a fantastic Thanksgiving meal to try to cheer him up, and even invited the Blacks to join us, something that had helped a little.

He acted like his old self again as he and Billy watched the football game, while I cooked and tried to keep Jacob from eating everything before dinner. Bella had even managed to join us, though she kept silent, and had her eyes fixed on her plate the entire meal. Charlie had even gotten desperate enough to ask me if the Cullens had asked about Bella, but I informed him that we never really talked about her. I had hated to see his disappointment at that.

* * *

December

It had been an interesting month. The start of it had been nothing unusual: Bella being a lifeless zombie, as was her new norm. Charlie had worried about her, noticing that she had lost weight now that she only ate enough not to die of starvation. I had continued to take care of Charlie, and resent Bella more each day for what she was putting him though, and tried to make more food at each meal so he could try to get her to eat more than the bare minimum, only to fail.

I had managed to convince him to decorate for Christmas, to put some cheer into the house since Black Hole Bella sucked up every bit of happiness. We had gone out that day after my winning argument and got a tree, before decorating every inch of the downstairs. Sadly, he got upset again when Bella didn't even take notice of the work we had put into giving the house some festive cheer.

Then, just after the start of winter break, I had gotten a demigod dream about Grover needing help somewhere. Chiron had called the next morning to tell me that Grover needed backup, having found two powerful demigods in Maine. After explaining to Charlie that it was an emergency situation, and I would not leave him hanging for Christmas, I had gone to help. When I got there, I found that I had arrived just barely too late. Annabeth had been kidnapped by the manticore, just after momma Artemis and her hunt got there. I had gone back to Camp with a saddened Percy, Thalia, and Grover, along with the hunters and the new demigod Nico, in the sun chariot with daddy Apollo. I had tried to kill him upon arrival to Camp for letting Thalia drive though.

A few days later, and after a game of Capture the Flag with the campers versing the hunters, a quest was issued to rescue momma Artemis, who had been kidnapped as well. The Lieutenant of the hunt, Zoe Nightshade had asked me to go with the quest, since she was one of my mothers. The quest had gone horribly, as we were attacked in the Smithsonian by a Titan called 'The General', we had gotten a ride west from daddy Apollo, only to lose Bianca, Nico's sister and newest member of the hunt in daddy Hephaestus' junkyard. Then, upon arriving in the Garden of the Hesperides, Zoe had been injured by Laden, the dragon guarding the tree of golden apples. Percy had taken the weight of Atlas' burden of holding up the sky from momma Artemis, who had taken it from Annabeth so she could fight.

Atlas, also known as The General, had struck Zoe before ending up back under the sky, and we had left the garden after a quick confrontation with Luke, thanks to Annabeth's father. When we had gotten back to the main land of San Francisco, it had been discovered that Atlas' blow to Zoe had been the killing blow, and she had died in momma Artemis' arms. She had been honored for her millennia of service to the hunt by being placed in the stars as a constellation, and we had gone back to Olympus for the winter solstice meeting.

Thalia had ended up joining the hunt to take Zoe's place as Lieutenant, leaving Percy to be the child of the prophecy. Before we left, I had been informed that my grandmother, Rhea would be on Olympus for Christmas, and I was welcome to celebrate with them. I had told them that I would only accept if Charlie could be invited as well. They had agreed, much to my shock, and Charlie would be allowed, and even welcomed on Olympus for Christmas. I had returned to Forks the next day, and had told Charlie of the invitation to join my family on Olympus three days later.

He seemed to know how big an honor it was for an average mortal to be invited to the home of the Gods, so he accepted, saddened by the knowledge that Bella probably wouldn't even notice the date, much less his absence. So, three days later on Christmas morning, we loaded up in my Mustang, me with a sack of gifts that I had gotten for my family, and Charlie nervous as hell about spending the holiday with a bunch of gods and goddesses. I was nervous as well, since it would be my first time meeting my grandmother, but I was also excited. Thankfully, the day had gone well, with my grandmother fawning over me, and Charlie got along great with my parents even without my help. I was glad to see that they all loved their gifts, including Rhea, or grandmother as she insisted I call her, though hers was kind of generic.

I had gotten her a little aluminum sign that said: 'You can't scare me, I have grandkids'. I had been relieved to see that she had a sense of humor since she started laughing after reading the sign. By the time Charlie and I had left, her contact information had gone into my new phone, since daddy Hermes decided to upgrade the magic phone that I had. I had also informed her about the Cullen house in Forks, and how they allowed me to use it as a meeting place, and she had eagerly said that she couldn't wait to see me more. When we got back home, Bella hadn't even left her room, much to Charlie's dismay.

* * *

January

New Years was interesting. Charlie had been dumb enough to ask daddy Hephaestus to do the fireworks for the start of the year. Needless to say, our show was awesome enough to make a professional cry, and Charlie was already planning for my birthday, hoping I would return to Forks for the big day. I did plan to celebrate in Forks of course, but I planned on doing so after I reclaimed my birthright.

The rest of the month managed to pass in relative peace, if you excluded Bella's nightmares. Her waking in the middle of the night screaming had started sometime back in October, but she never talked about her dreams. Poor Charlie looked like hell after a few months of dealing with all of Bella's problems, and I was positive I couldn't really hate her any more than I did for everything she had done to Charlie, and even Renee, who was also worried about her. Only conversations with the Cullens could manage to keep me calm, and prevent me from ranting about Bella's self-centered attitude.

It disgusted me that she was so wrapped up in her own little pity party that she couldn't see what she was doing to those around her. Finally, one day at breakfast, Charlie broke though. Bella had been playing with her cereal, something my inner momma Demeter had detested, when Charlie's fist came down on the table. "That's it, Bella! I'm sending you home." He said, finally having enough. "I am home." Her dead voice responded, and I rolled my eyes, putting my bowl in the sink. "I'm off, I don't want to deal with this bullshit. Remember, I'm spending the night with Angela tonight so we can study for our French test." I told Charlie, who nodded.

I made my way to the door and grabbed my backpack and overnight bag, since I'd be going straight to Angela's after school, and headed out. When I got to school, I parked in my usual space, before heading over to where Angela was waiting for me. "Hey, Angel Cakes!" I greeted. She smiled at me, giving me a gentle hug in greeting as I reached her. "Hey, Stella. How is your morning going?" She asked. "Eh, it's alright. Charlie finally snapped, so the self-centered brat will either be pacing her stuff, or snapping out of it by tomorrow. Personally, I hope for the former, since I can't stand seeing Charlie like this." I told her as I walked in the direction of trig, not wanting to be late for class. "See you at lunch, yeah?" I asked, gaining a nod of agreement before I walked into class.

The day seemed to speed by, and I soon found myself sitting at the usual table for lunch. I was soon joined by Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Angela's boyfriend, Ben. Angela and I had been discussing plans for our sleepover/study session tonight when Jessica sat down and interrupted our conversation. "You will never believe what happened in trig." She stated, causing me and Angela to share a look.

Angela looked to Jessica with mild interest, while I gave her a bored look. "Varner finally decided to stop trying to tell us that we would use trig in daily life?" I suggested. Angela giggled, while the boys laughed and Jessica glared at me mildly. "No, if he didn't say that in your class with him, I doubt I'd get that lucky. Anyway, Bella actually asked me to have a girl's night with her in Port Angeles tonight. We're apparently going to see 'Dead End'." She stated. At hearing her news, my head hit the table. "For crying out loud, she's only doing this to get Charlie off her back. I had hoped she'd go with the option of moving to Florida." I moaned. "What do you mean?" Jessica's voice asked, tinged with confusion.

I raised my head slowly to look at her, before sighing. "Charlie finally snapped this morning and told her that he wanted to send her to Renee since he doesn't know how to deal with her anymore. I left before her pointless argument could start, but apparently, she promised to go out." I told her. Jessica looked irritated now. "So, she's just using me, or something?" She asked. I didn't care if she meant it rhetorically, I nodded anyway. "I may despise her now for what she's put Charlie through, but I do know that you're the first person that pops into her selfish little mind when she wants to avoid Charlie. She probably told him she'd go out with you tonight, and then thought about ditching before realizing that Charlie would eventually run into your mom, pushing her to follow through with it. Let me guess, she asked about a movie that's been out of the theater for months?" I asked.

They all stared at me as Jessica nodded. I snorted in response, rolling my eyes and shoving a bite of my salad into my mouth. Finishing the bite, I spoke again, this time showing my irritation. "Yeah, go figure. The self-centered bitch is only doing it so that Charlie will hear that she actually went out with you. You said you were going to see 'Dead End', right?" I asked. When Jessica nodded again, I just knew a gleam entered my eyes. "I saw that with Charlie last weekend. I bet you twenty bucks that she's going to run out of the theater the second she sees the couple in the beginning." I told her.

She stared at me for a few minutes before nodding slowly. "Alright, I'll take that bet. But tell me, did the movie scare you, because my dad said it was terrifying." She said, and I laughed. "Jess, I don't scare easy, and neither does Charlie. The movie was fine to us, but I guess to someone who scares easily, it would be pretty terrifying. Bella probably won't react though, unless she snaps out of it long enough to realize what she resembles now." I said. "so what should I do about this then?" She asked, and I was surprised that she did. Jessica wasn't the one to ask for advice unless it was on clothes. "Just act normal, don't let her know that you're aware she's only doing this to shut Charlie up. I'll be over at Angela's tonight studying for the French test, so you can reach me there to let me know if you owe me twenty bucks or not." I told her.

* * *

 **Alright, here's the new chapter! Sorry that I didn't get it up a few days ago, I had planned on doing that, but I just got too busy. My grandma had appointments, I had to do my Christmas shopping, my grandma had another appointment, a friend passed away, we had to run errands today, and now I'm finally updating after one in the morning here in Utah. Hope you liked the chapter, I'll probably post the next one in a little bit. Love ya, read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

The rest of the day went by just as fast, and soon I was giving Angela a ride over to her house. Angela's dad greeted us with a smile as we walked through the door. "How was school, girls?" He asked. "It was good." Angela answered, kissing her dad on the cheek, before he turned to me. "And how was your day, Stella?" He asked. I smiled at him, loving the fact that he never made me feel left out. "It was alright, Pastor Weber. Though, Charlie had finally had enough with Bella, so she may or may not be going to live with Renee in Florida." I said, shrugging.

The Pastor looked sympathetic as he shook his head. "Yes, the poor girl seemed truly heartbroken when the Cullens left." He said, and I couldn't hold back the snort. "To be honest sir, Bella only cared about Edward. I've never been able to get along with her due to clashing personalities, but she's so deeply invested in her own pity party that she doesn't see what she's doing to Charlie. It makes me hate her for not even being able to look past herself long enough to see that she's hurting him." I said, not worried about him judging me.

He nodded, seeming to take that into account before going back to reading what looked like the Bible. Angela lead me up to her room and shut the door before turning to face me with a look of awe. "You are the only person who can tell my father that they hate someone and not get a lecture on how 'hate is bad for the soul'. How did you do that?" She asked, plopping down on her bed and dropping her backpack on the floor next to it.

I chuckled as I copied her actions, sitting in front of her. "I guess it's because he knows I have a valid reason to feel that way?" She shrugged, and leaned down to start pulling out her homework, while I did the same. We had agreed at lunch to do our homework first, then start studying for the French test. I definitely liked taking French better than Spanish, as I was fluent in it thanks to my love goddess of a mother. As French was the language of love, all her children could speak it perfectly, and I was no exception. I had agreed to help Angela with the language after discovering that she wanted to become fluent and visit France. The teacher had even made me pretty much her assistant in class, much to my amusement.

Mrs. Weber came home with Angela's little brothers and some pizza around the time that we had finished our homework, and we went downstairs. "Hello, Stella." She greeted, as I sat down next to Angela at the table. "Hi, Mrs. Weber." I replied, giving the kind woman a smile. After everyone had sat down, Pastor Weber blessed the food, and we all dug in, enjoying our pizza. After dinner, the Webers allowed Angela and I to take a small study break, and we all went into the living room for a game.

Angela's younger brothers opted for a game of truth or dare, but eventually, we went with a quick game of Uno. Once Angela had managed to thrash us all, something I was still trying to figure out, since I didn't even get the chance to play a single card, we went back up to her room to start cramming for the test. After about an hour of me saying French vocabulary words, and some of the sentences that we had been told to translate into either French or English on worksheets, and having her translate, we decided to get into our pajamas and start settling down. We continued to do some studying however, just so we were sure we'd do good on the test.

Around 8 though, Angela's cell phone rang, confusing us slightly before she saw the Caller I.D. "It's Jessica." She said, before answering it, and putting it on speaker. "Hey, Jess! So do you owe me twenty bucks?" I asked jokingly, getting a giggle out of Angela. "Oh, I owe you twenty bucks alright. But you need to get that girl checked into a mental hospital!" She said, making Angela and I share a confused and concerned look. "What happened?" Angela asked. "We agreed to catch the twilight showing of the movie, and get something to eat afterwards." She started.

Angela and I both nodded at each other, following her story, while making small noises to encourage her to continue. "She did exactly what you said Stella, right down to running out of the theater with like, ten minutes left in the movie. When she left, I figured that she had figured out what she resembled more, and waited until the end of the movie. We started walked over to the McDonald's that wasn't too far from the theater, and the psycho decided to walk in the direction of a group of drunk people outside a bar! She actually walked over there, and talked to one of them! They could have been freaking serial killers, and she just walked over to them!" She cried. Angela and I were gaping at the phone by now, and I was wondering if the brat had actually gotten that stupid. "I don't know if she's psychotic, or just suicidal, but damn if I go out with her again, Stella! You need to have Charlie put her in a psych ward or something!" She yelled.

I frowned in sympathy for the poor girl who had to deal with Psycho Bella. "Jeez, Jessica. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. I'll either tell Charlie tomorrow, or potentially hold it as blackmail on the dumb brat. I had no idea that she had gotten that stupid, if I had, I would have told you not to go." I told her. I could hear her give a hard, forced laugh in response to my words. "I wouldn't hold it as blackmail, you might get in trouble for knowing and not telling Charlie. Just try to take a picture of her face when she gets in trouble for it. On another note, I'm going to have nightmares from that movie." She said, changing the subject.

I chuckled at her dilemma, but silently agreed with her advice on telling Charlie. Oh, Bella's face would be hilarious when Charlie started yelling at her. "Just think about a hot guy showering you with a lifetime supply of chocolate, and you're good to go dream wise." I suggested to her, making both her and Angela laugh. We hung up shortly after, and Angela and I decided to head to bed. "What do you think is up with Bella, doing something like that?" Angela asked just after we laid down. "I don't know, maybe she's finally lost it. Either way, if she gets herself killed, I'll bring her back just to kill her myself for everything she's done to Charlie and Renee." I told her, before we both drifted off to sleep.

The next day went by pretty quickly, Jessica had given me the owed twenty dollars before school started, in French, Angela and I felt confident about getting A's, and finally, lunch rolled around. I sat down at the usual table with Angela, talking with her about how easy the test was, a point she argued saying that it wasn't easy at all, when Jessica and the others joined us. They watched our playful argument in obvious amused silence before Jessica cut in. "Stella, did you tell Charlie yet?" She asked.

The others had looks of confusion, while Angela and I understood perfectly what she was asking. "Not yet, I planned on telling him after school before I head up to Seattle to meet with a couple friends from camp." I told her. It wasn't a lie either, since Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of daddy Hermes were in town with their mom, instead of going year-round at camp this year. I had a plan for spending time with them, too. Since the Ancient Laws prevented gods from being huge parts of their demigod children's lives, the boys rarely saw our shared father. However, as a mortal goddess, I was exempt from the laws, and as I would be with them, daddy Hermes could visit me, and the Stolls by default. It was a lovely little loophole that I tried to use for my siblings whenever I could. She nodded, then her look turned curious, as did the others. "Friends from camp? Is it that Eric boy from prom?" She asked.

I wanted to laugh at her not-so-subtle interest. She had a small crush on my godly brother from Aphrodite's side since last prom, not that I could blame her. Eros was the god of sexual desire, and even I could admit that he was good looking, not that I would ever see him as anything but a brother. Instead of laughing outright though, I chuckled a bit before shaking my head. "No, it's not Eric." I told her, before looking at the Eric at the table. "And don't even think about getting sarcastic, and saying that you didn't even know you went to my camp or anything along those lines." I told him, making him raise his hands in mock surrender.

I nodded once in satisfaction before turning back to Jessica. "As I was saying, it's not Eric, but some other friends. Their names are Connor and Travis, the biggest pranksters around camp. Some of the kids call them the 'Terrible Two', but when I join them, we become the 'Terrible Trio'. They're in town with their mom, who's on a business trip, and I thought I'd go see them, maybe show them around Seattle a bit." I said, shrugging. I had gotten the Iris Message in between math and English, and had been both excited and annoyed. I was excited because I'd get to see them, but annoyed because they only told me about it today. I thought about bringing them down to Forks since it was a Friday, and they'd be here through the weekend to Monday, but I wasn't sure if they could handle how little there was to do here in Forks.

I could handle living here because I didn't have ADHD like the demigods, however, the Stolls did have it, and would get bored way too easily. It almost makes me wish that I hadn't destroyed Edward's car the weekend after the Cullens left, since that would definitely give the boys something to do. I guess I'd just go to the zoo or an amusement park with them or something instead. "So they're boys?" Jessica's question brought me out of my thoughts, and back to the present. "Yeah. I've got some girl friends at camp too, it's just that the boys tend to be the ones to launch surprise visits on me. I didn't even know they were here until they called me in between first and second period. It was lucky timing on their part, since they didn't call during class." I said, shuddering at the thought of what Mr. Mason would have done if anyone's cell phone rang in class.

Granted, the Stolls would never use a phone so casually since it's basically a flare for monsters to find demigods, but the thought still horrified me. Not to mention, you never knew who could see through the Mist, and I didn't want to find out if any of my classmates could. My table mates all nodded, understanding the horrifying thought as well, right as the bell rang. The rest of the day sped by after that, and soon I was on my way to see Charlie at work, while Bella went to her own job.

After parking at the station, I hopped out of my car and all but skipped inside, going straight to Charlie's desk and ignoring the laughter of the Deputy. "Hey, Charlie." I greeted cheerfully, plopping down in the chair in front of his desk. He looked up at my greeting, and chuckled at how I instantly made myself comfortable. "Hello, Stella, how was school?" He asked. I shrugged, making a nonchalant sound. "It was school, so my natural response as a teenager is, it sucked. However, I'm here to let you know about a call I got from Jessica last night at Angela's." I told him, before launching into the explanation of the call about Bella's behavior. When I finished, Charlie looked livid and sad at the same time. "I'll talk to her." He ground out, showing his anger.

I nodded, satisfied that he would take care of this, but sad that it had gotten this bad for him. "Anything else?" He asked. I hesitated slightly before nodding. "The Stolls are in town with their mom. They'll be here until Monday, and I was hoping to spend some time with them. I can act as a loophole for them to see daddy Hermes, so I wanted to do that for them." I told him. His mouth twitched slightly, since I had talked about some of my favorite siblings with him, and I had mentioned the sons of daddy Hermes. They were some of the rare kids at camp who had the same mortal and godly parent without being twins, despite the fact that they pretended to be. "They're in Seattle?" He clarified, and I nodded. "Alright, are you going to spend the weekend up there with them, or are you going to drive back and forth everyday?" He asked.

I paused as I processed his question, before staring at him in shock. "Are you actually implying for me to spend the weekend in Seattle?" I asked. His mouth twitched again as he nodded slowly. "As long as you do your homework, and bring them down at some point, I don't see why not. I do want to meet them though, with the way you talk about them." He said. I nodded in agreement, laughing slightly before going around his desk to hug him. "I'll see you soon then, Charlie." I told him, before extracting myself from the hug and leaving the station. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to see Bella's face when she realized how much trouble she was in for what she did in Port Angeles, but spending time with my favorite brothers from daddy Hermes' side would more than make up for it. My drive to the house was short, and I all but ran up the stairs to my room to pack a bag for the weekend. Once I was finished packing, I headed back downstairs and grabbed a couple packets of Pop-Tarts for the drive, and headed out for my weekend of hilarity.

* * *

 **Yay! I was able to do a double update before I got too tired! Alright, so I hope you like the chapter, yada, yada, yada. Please don't be mad at how I ended the chapter, I thought it was a good place to end, and I will try to update again within the next day or so, that way you're not hanging for too long. Love ya, and don't forget to read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

Small time skip past the weekend

The weekend passed too quickly in my opinion, having spent the entire time with my brothers. I had Iris Messaged daddy Hermes after I checked into my hotel, and he had managed to spend a few hours with myself, Connor, and Travis each day. I had brought the boys down to Forks on Saturday after spending Friday playing Grand Theft Auto in my hotel room, and they got to meet Charlie. He had decided to drag us to La Push, where I introduced them to a few of my friends on the reservation, mainly the Clearwater kids.

I wanted to suggest Leah to momma Artemis for her to join the hunt, but with how serious her relationship with Sam Uley had been, I doubted she met the requirement of needing to be a maiden. Unfortunately, Seth, Connor, and Travis had made decent friends and had pranked half the reservation by the time I managed to drag my brothers back to Seattle. I was just thankful that I managed to keep them from stealing though, because explaining that to Harry Clearwater would have been interesting, not to mention Charlie. Charlie had found the Stoll boys to be a riot though, something that both amused and horrified me. We had fun together in Seattle though, going to a few fun places, including the zoo. Unfortunately for me though, daddy Hermes had been with us for that, and my brothers had dared him to try to steal a snake.

I'd had to threaten all three of them with not speaking to them for a month in order to convince them not to steal any of the animals. It didn't stop them from talking about which animals they wanted to steal though, but I found that fine. I had made them all laugh when I joined in and said that I'd steal a giraffe and ride it around Manhattan just to see if anyone would actually notice. I had a feeling that my instincts from the god of thieves would be stronger after the weekend ended, and made a mental note to actually shop to avoid the urge to steal. After the Stolls ended with their mother later Sunday afternoon, I had gone to the mall and did just that. After a three hour shopping trip, the urge to steal was gone, and I headed back to Forks, cursing the thieving instincts.

When I got back, Charlie had informed me that Bella had spent most of her weekend on the reservation with Jacob Black, but he had yelled at her for a while for her stunt in Port Angeles. He'd even called Jessica to verify it had happened apparently, something that made me laugh. "So, how was your weekend?" He asked, after he told me about how pale Bella had gone when he started yelling. "It was awesome. We went to the zoo yesterday with dad, and we spent most of the trip with me either convincing them not to steal animals, or talking about what animals we wanted to steal." I said with a shrug.

I nearly choked on my laughter at seeing Charlie's alarmed face at how casually I mentioned wanting to steal animals from the zoo. "Remind me to talk to Hermes about encouraging stealing. I'm a cop, and he should not be encouraging that stuff to you, I don't care if he is the god of thieves." He said, running a hand down his face. I couldn't help but giggle at his declaration, it was just too funny. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to the mall before I came back and actually shopped to get the 'Hermes urge' as daddy Apollo calls it, out of my system. The receipts are all in the bags, if you want to check to make sure that I actually did pay for everything I brought back." I told him, laughing as he nodded and actually started going through the bags. "Have fun with that, I'm going to make dinner." I told him, heading into the kitchen.

I checked the fridge for a second before deciding on making inside out cheeseburgers in the oven. I grinned at the thought of a meal that I hadn't made in a while, and got started, frying up a few pieces of bacon and chopping them up into smaller pieces so I could make a couple bacon cheeseburgers for Charlie. I'd had him going good on a healthier diet for a few months, so I figured he'd earned the splurge. After putting the burgers in the oven, I walked back out to the living room and found Charlie nearly done searching the bags, which included my suitcase and purse apparently. "Wanna check my car too?" I joked, but I knew he actually would check it. Sure enough, he nodded as he pulled his hands out of the last bag, and held one out for my car keys.

I didn't even bother hiding my laugh as I reached into my purse and tossed them to him, watching him walk out the door. _**"I don't know if I should be offended or not."**_ I muttered to myself as I started hauling my things up to my room. I idly considered sending daddy Hermes the receipts as a revenge prank for making me go through this with Charlie, but decided against it. I'd wait until he pissed me off, and then send him the receipts from a massive shopping spree. I snorted as I pictured the horrified and scandalized expression that would adorn his face when he realized that I didn't steal a thing as I dumped everything onto my bed. I made my way back downstairs and headed into the kitchen after grabbing my phone from my purse. I plopped down in a chair at the table to wait for the burgers to be done, and texted the recipe for the inside out cheeseburgers to Esme, knowing the boys would like it.

From everything that I had been told about Jasper and Emmett's eating habits since momma Hestia adopted them and gave them the ability of being able to eat human food. Apparently, those boys could literally eat the entire cow and still somehow be hungry. I looked toward the kitchen doorway when I heard the front doorway a minute later, dropping my keys onto the table. "I'm glad you resisted." He said, before heading back out to the living room to watch some game or another. I laughed as the oven went off, and stood up to take the burgers out. I nodded in satisfaction after checking to make sure the meat was cooked how we liked it. Since I knew how Charlie liked his burgers, I took his two bacon cheeseburgers and put them on the buns, adding what he liked, before I took care of my own burgers, and putting some potato chips on each plate.

Momma Demeter would probably go nuts saying that I wasn't getting enough wheat, but I didn't care since I rarely ate unhealthy foods. I took the plates in hand and walked out to the living room, handing Charlie his plate. "Inside out bacon cheeseburgers. I'm heading up to my room to eat, I've got things to unpack." I informed him. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen as he lifted one of his burgers and bit into it. I shook my head as I walked over to the stairs, chuckling as I heard him say that the burger was the holy grail of sports watching food.

I managed to multitask like a college student as I ate my burger and unpacked everything in under half an hour. I sat down on my bed finishing off the chips after unpacking, and I couldn't help but notice a feeling in the back of my mind. It felt like things were about to get more interesting, and for the first time, I found myself actually anxious about my future. I wondered if this meant anything with my soulmate, and reached for my Iris Compact, which I had put on my nightstand. I contemplated who to call for a moment, before deciding to go with the only person I could talk to about this without going deaf from squealing. I flicked the compact open and spoke clearly into it. "Eros." i said, simply, not knowing where my favorite godly brother was at the moment.

I waited for a minute before the mirror showed the image of my black haired, muscular brother. "Stella! Good to hear from you, how have you been?" He greeted cheerfully. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face if I wanted to, Eros just always made me smile. "Hey, Eros. I'm good, but I have a question for you. Can you come by?" I asked. Instantly, his happy smile melted into a serious expression, and I wondered what he had seen on my face. "I'll be there in a minute." He said, before the message ended. Figuring I had enough time, I ran my plate downstairs to put in the sink, and stopped by the couch on the way back up. "I'm going to be listening to music, I've got company coming." I told Charlie, making his head whip around to face me, knowing what I meant by company, and studied my face before nodding. "Alright, I'll come get you if I need you." He said, and I nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek, and headed back up.

When I got back to my room, Eros was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. He opened his mouth to start speaking, but I held up a finger, halting anything he might say for a minute as I hooked up my iPod to the speakers, and started playing my rock music playlist loudly enough to cover conversation. "Okay, go." I said, turning to face my brother, only to be pulled into a hug. I grinned as I returned it, happy that even in a potentially serious situation, he would still make time to hug me. I felt him squeeze me tighter for a second before he let go, and I reluctantly did so as well. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked, sitting back down on my bed.

I sighed as I copied his actions, turning so that I was facing him. "A few minutes ago, I just had this feeling that things were about to get real interesting in my future, and it made me anxious. And I only get anxious on quests, but since I'm not on one, I wanted to know if it might concern my soulmate string. Does this mean I'm getting closer to meeting them, or am I just worrying over nothing?" I explained. I wondered how badly I had freaked Eros out when I saw his face melt into a relieved expression. "I'm glad that it wasn't anything bad, you had me worried for a minute there." He told me before staring at me in an analytical way. I just waited patiently, knowing that he was examining the soulmate string to better answer me. He broke his concentration a minute later with an almost irritated noise. "What? What is it?" I asked, suddenly worried. "Your string is getting brighter, meaning you should be meeting them soon. You should be meeting them in a year, maybe less, but I can't get a read on if it's a mortal, a god, or what." He explained.

I was happy to hear that I would be meeting my soulmate soon, but I couldn't help but feel sad at the fact that we couldn't identify what my soulmate would be. "And the anxious feeling? Is that like, a side effect from the string getting brighter?" I asked, wanting clarification on my other concern. "The only thing I can guess as to why you felt anxious, is that you may meet them in a situation that makes you feel anxious. I hope you don't end up meeting them on a quest though, because that would make whatever the quest was even harder." He told me, before looking curious. "Why did you call me instead of mom, anyway?" He asked, and I turned around to lay my head in his lap. Now that I didn't have to worry, I was going to relax with my brother for a little while.

His hand almost immediately started combing through my hair, relaxing me a little. "I called you because I knew if it was my soulmate string, I may go deaf from mom's squealing. You share the love domain with mom, which means that I can ask you these questions too. I just get it without the squealing, or the death hug." I joked. He chuckled as he continued to run his hand through my hair. "I'm happy that you have a soulmate, Stella. All of us get to see you happy, and I get to give the shovel talk for the first time ever." Eros told me. I laughed at the joke he cracked at the end, sighing in contentment when he scraped his nails along my scalp, hitting the pressure points to give a brief massage. "I'm glad I have a soulmate too. I was actually scared I'd spend forever alone, only having relationships with mortals to have demigods. Granted, I know all 14 of my parents love me, and will love me forever, but I was scared I'd have to go forever without someone I loved romantically to actually stand by my side." I told him in a whisper, almost ashamed to admit it.

Immediately after my confession, Eros stopped running his hand through my hair, and I nearly groaned at the loss of the relaxing feeling. "Stella, did you honestly think that you would spend forever without love?" He asked, his face serious again. I nodded weakly, not daring to avoid his eyes like I wanted to. He sighed before moving to pick me up and drape me across his lap, holding me like a child. I wanted to protest, but I knew that to him, my age would make me seem like a baby compared to him, so I swallowed my objections. "Stella, you are the most beloved godly child in history, and not one of us can find it in us to be jealous. Even if you fell completely head over heels in love with a mortal, did you honestly think that they wouldn't be made immortal for you?" He asked, staring me in the eyes with an intense expression.

* * *

 **Alright! I am doing good on updates for the moment! I planned on updating earlier, but I had to help my mom wrap a shit ton of Christmas presents, so my update got pushed back by a couple hours. But hey, at least I did it tonight! I hope you guys like the summarized version of Stella's weekend with the Stolls, I just didn't feel like trying to write all that dialogue, since it would have slowed the story down, and made it drag by. I hope you all loved the chapter. Love ya, and read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._

* * *

I thought about his question for a minute before shrugging. "I don't know. I mean, I know that daddy Dionysus was allowed to marry a mortal, who was given immortality. He talks about his wife all the time, so it's hard not to know that story. But I didn't know if I would be lucky enough to have the same thing. Despite how used to it and comfortable I am, I am still new to the Greek world, Eros. I've lived most of my life believing it all to be myth, only finding out the truth a little over a year ago. I'm still learning what's truth, what's utter bull shit, and what's a bit of both. I was three days old when Hercules kidnapped me, I wasn't old enough to remember how much they loved me. I wasn't even sure how much they loved me until last year!" I exclaimed, feeling wetness on my cheeks.

I brought my7 hand up to wipe it away, and found that I was crying, and I hadn't even realized it. Eros pulled me closer, rubbing my back, and pressing kisses to the crown of my head. "How long have you heald this in?" He asked, sounding almost horrified. "Since I found out the truth." I admitted, stubbornly wiping away more tears. I heard and felt him sigh as he pressed another kiss onto the crown of my head before pulling back to look at me. When I wouldn't meet his eyes, he put his hand under my chin and gently forced me to look at him. "I remember the day of the experiment very well, Stella. You were an unexpected result, yes. But you were, by no means, an unwanted one. Your parents argued for three days to come up with the perfect name for you, but it only took one for them to come to a unanimous decision to name you Princess of Olympus. No one knew what you looked like, as you hadn't been presented to us, but we could all see the softness on the faces of the Olympians when they announced to us what had happened with the experiment, and that we had a Princess.

"I won't lie, myself and a few other minor gods felt jealous of you, and the attention you were getting. But after you were kidnapped, we saw the despair that they all fell into, and we realized just how much they loved you. You were the only thing that they could agree on, and you still are. And the one thing they agree on all the time, as that your safety and happiness are very important to them, almost more than anything else. After your kidnapping, paintings of you were made and sent out so we could all look for you, and the second I received mine, I knew that I would love you as much as they did. You're my sister, Stella. I love you, but more than that, your parents love you and are willing to do basically anything for you. No mortals are allowed on Olympus besides demigods, and yet they allowed Charlie there for Christmas. You mean everything to them, so don't for a second doubt that they would allow you to live without someone to love you as you deserve." He told me.

The tears ran faster down my cheeks as he had spoken, and I curled further into his chest, not caring how childish it seemed. Hearing his words set so much in stone for me. How much my parents loved me, what I meant to them, what minor gods and goddesses had felt for me at first, but more importantly, his words set how much my family truly loved me in stone. Eros held me tightly to his chest, nearly making it uncomfortable, but at the same time, it was exactly what I needed.

His embrace was silently telling me that I wasn't alone, and that I didn't need to worry. For the first time since finding out the truth about myself, I allowed myself to cry. I cried for all the time I had lost with my family. I cried for the love my parents had always held for me that I never knew of. I cried for my sudden, jarring return to the world of the Greek gods. I cried for my fears about my sudden, impending immortality. I cried for my fear of having people look to me for strength. And most importantly, I cried for the 16 years that my family had mourned me. I don't know how long I cried, but Eros held me close the entire time, whispering comforting words to me, and telling me how much he loved me.

Some part of me felt bad for breaking down on him like this, but the rest of me knew that this had been a long time coming, and something that I needed to do. I couldn't help but feel grateful that I had turned on music to cover any conversation though, otherwise I think Charlie would have come up here, and I didn't want to put this on him. Soon, my sobs started slowing, and I fell into the peaceful comfort of blackness.

* * *

time skip

It had been a while since my breakdown in my brothers arms, and I felt lighter for it. I had ended up sleeping through the night, and Eros had stayed with me the entire time, only leaving the following morning after my alarm clock went off. He had apparently shut off my music after I had fallen asleep, and had crawled right back into my bed to hold me as I slept. I hadn't told Charlie about my breakdown, not wanting to worry him, especially since I had gotten it out of my system.

Besides, he had enough to worry about with Bella, who had taken to spending every day on the reservation, and had come back with head injuries a couple of times. I idly wondered if Jacob had tried anything on Valentine's Day, which Charlie and I had celebrated by burning food sacrifices to my brother and momma Aphrodite, and then going to a movie. Bella and Jacob's friendship had hit a rough patch a little while back, but she was back to spending every day on the reservation again. I couldn't help but feel mad at her for her friendship with Jacob though. When we were kids, my friendship with him was practically brother/sister, and now he completely ignored me for her. I knew it was because of his crush on her though. It had always been there, but she was just leading him on with all the time she was spending with him.

It was currently spring break again, and I was bored. Charlie was out doing something, and Bella was on the reservation, so I decided to head over to the Cullen house. When I got there, I plopped down on the couch and pulled out my Iris Compact. I contemplated who to call for a minute before an idea struck me. Grinning, I flicked the mirror open and spoke excitedly into it. "Rhea, please." I requested, and a minute later, my grandmother's smiling face appeared in my mirror. "Stella dear, how great to see you again!" She exclaimed, smiling wider at me. I didn't even bother stopping my own grin, my grandmother just had that effect on people. "Hi, Grandmother! I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me. Everyone around here is busy, and I'm bored." I told her.

She chuckled, shaking her head slightly at my pouting face. "Of course, Stella. I'd love to spend some time with you. Just close your eyes, and I'll flash right to you, alright?" She asked. I nodded, and flicked my Iris Compact closed, before shutting my eyes. I waited for a minute, before I heard a soft voice. "You can open your eyes now, child." My eyes flicked open, and I smiled at my grandmother, before launching myself at her for a hug. She laughed as she returned my embrace, one hand cupping the back of my head. "Hello, Stella." She said, pulling back with a playful smile on her face. "Hi, Grandmother, I've missed you." I told her, leading her to sit on the couch. "I've missed you too, dear. I'll admit, it's nice to be able to spend some quality time with one of my grandchildren. I know I won't be able to spend any time with many of my other grand children, or even my own children with my husband rising." She said, looking sad.

I was saddened as well, hating to see her upset, before I changed the subject. "Well, I'm here. We've got a bunch of movies and games if you want to do anything like that, or we can make cookies together if you want." I suggested, gesturing around us. I had kept the Cullen's house clean, since I used it a few times for days with my parents, and I also kept the kitchen stocked well enough, so I knew I had the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled softly at me. "I haven't had the pleasure of making cookies with a grandchild before." She said, trailing off suggestively. I laughed as I stood up, pulling her into the kitchen with me. "Well then you're in luck, because I'm a cookie making expert." I told her mock seriously. I was happy to see a playful look adorn her face as I started grabbing the ingredients. "Well that's good then, I have someone who knows what she's doing." She declared, coming to stand next to me as I pulled out a large mixing bowl.

Twenty minutes later, we were putting the cookies in the oven, both of us covered in flour from a small flour war. I had accidentally gotten some on her, and she had retaliated by throwing some at me, starting the flour war. "Well, that was fun, but we should really clean ourselves up." She said. I nodded, thinking for a moment before an idea hit me. "You and Esme are about the same size, I can get you an outfit of hers to wear." I told her. She looked hesitant for a moment, before speaking. "Would she mind?" She asked, and I immediately shook my head, knowing that Esme wouldn't mind at all. "No, she'd probably offer herself if she were here. She's one of momma Hestia's adopted children." I told her, making her nod. "Alright, is there a place I can clean up then?" She asked.

I smiled at her and lead her up to my room, making a quick jot over to Carlisle and Esme's room to grab an outfit for her. "My bathroom is through there, you can clean up in there. I'm going back downstairs to keep an eye on the cookies." I told her, pointing at my bathroom door. She nodded, and I shut the door, heading back downstairs. I waited for a few minutes, before she came back downstairs, changed, and with slightly damp hair. "Your room is wonderful dear, who designed it?" She asked, and I didn't bother stopping the prideful smile. "Esme did. She only had help from Carlisle for the writing." I told her. She nodded, smiling gently at me. "Well, why don't you go clean up, and I'll watch the cookies." She suggested, and I nodded before heading up.

I grabbed an outfit from my closet, laying it out on my bed, before going to take a quick shower to get rid of the flour in my hair. I didn't take long, not wanting to keep my grandmother waiting, and was soon getting dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a sea green short sleeve top, and black knee length boots with an inch and a half wedge heel. Alice had bought me this outfit just before I left for camp, saying that she wanted to make sure I had a good outfit to come back to. Once I was dressed, I went downstairs just in time to see the Titaness taking the cookies out of the oven. "These look good, Stella." She said, putting the cookie sheet on the stove to cool, and taking off the oven mitts. I smiled as I came closer, glad to see that they were perfectly golden brown. "Yeah, they do. Once they cool, we can see if they taste as good as they look." I said, making her shake her head in what appeared to be fond exasperation. "Kids and their cookies." She said playfully, making me pout at her. "Like you don't want to see if they taste as good as they look too." I muttered, making her laugh.

We went back into the living room to wait for the cookies to cool, only stopping to grab a deck of cards, and started playing go fish. I gaped as she thrashed me, winning the game in a record ten minutes, before getting up to check on the cookies, grumbling playfully. I smiled though, when I heard her joy filled laugh from on the couch as I walked into the kitchen. After doing a quick check, I was pleased to see that the cookies had cooled down enough to eat, and plated them. I grabbed a tray, putting the plate of cookies on it before grabbing a couple glasses of chocolate milk, my favorite for having cookies with. I put the glasses on the tray as well, before carrying it out to the living room, setting the tray down on the coffee table. Rhea looked up from shuffling the cards and smiled at the tray, grabbing a glass of chocolate milk and a cookie.

I giggled a little at seeing her dunk her cookie into the milk, as I bit into my own, then chased it with the milk. "Well, they definitely taste as good as they look." I said, making her chuckle slightly and nod, her own mouth full. We both managed to eat three cookies each and finish our milk before she had to leave. I hugged her, and smiled when she told me that this was the most fun she'd had since Christmas before closing my eyes for her to flash away. After she left, I went to take the tray back into the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

 **Alright, so nothing too exciting for the ending. I hope you all liked the beginning of the chapter, since I thought that Stella honestly would have a breakdown from holding all that in for over a year. Volterra is coming soon, and I do plan on having Stella meet her soulmate in this story, so leave a review of who you think it will be! Love ya, and read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._ **Bold is phone conversations**

* * *

I had just finished washing the glasses when I heard the front door slam open unexpectedly. Turning, I flicked my wrist, allowing the bracelet I was wearing to turn into a celestial bronze sword. The bracelet had been a gift from daddy Hephaestus for my birthday, and I tended to wear it a lot. I raised my sword, readying myself for a fight, when I heard a voice call out. "Stella? Are you here?" I nearly dropped my sword at the wind chime voice. It was one that I hadn't heard in person for months.

Allowing my sword to return to bracelet form, I walked out into the living room. "Alice?" I asked in disbelief, staring at the pixie like form of my soul sister. At her smile, I squealed and launched myself at her, wrapping her up in a hug. "Holy shit, I've missed you! What are you doing here though, not that I'm not happy to see you." I exclaimed, tilting my head in curiosity. "I got a vision of Bella, even though I wasn't looking. She jumped off a cliff. I waited for her to come back up, or at least for a vision of Charlie yelling at her, but I couldn't see anything, it just went black. I came back to help Charlie." She said.

I was livid at her explanation. That selfish little bitch put Charlie through hell, and just decided to take her own life because she couldn't handle her boyfriend leaving her? "I'm going to bring her back and kill her again." I growled out. "No kidding, but we should go." Alice said, looking sad, and I knew it was for Charlie's sake. I sighed and went back into the kitchen to bring the cookies home like I had planned, and followed her out. She had decided she wanted to drive a car, and took Carlisle's Mercedes while I drove my Mustang home. I pulled into the driveway, while Alice parked across the street, the black car almost invisible in the night. I had just unlocked the front door when my phone rang, and I handed Alice the plate of cookies, digging into my pocket for my phone. "Hey, Charlie." I said, bracing myself for the worst in case he already found out.

His words though, were not what I expected. **"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack."** He said, his voice low and rough. I stopped dead, sinking to the floor just past the entryway. "Is he okay?" I asked, my voice choking up in worry for mine and Charlie's hunting buddy. **"He didn't make it."** He told me, and my emotions snapped. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I felt the devastation of losing our friend. "Oh, Charlie. How are the Clearwater's taking this? Are they okay?" I asked, worried for my friends. **"Sue seems to be in a daze, Leah isn't talking to anybody, and Seth seems to be halfway between both of them. I'm going to be a bit late tonight, I've got to help plan the funeral."** He said, and I let out a choked sob. "Alright, I'll call daddy Hades and have him rush Harry ahead to get him into Elysium." I told him. **"Thanks, I know that would mean a lot to the Clearwaters."** He said, and I heard him sniffle. "No problem. Um, before I let you go, Alice came for a visit." I told him, looking at the pixie like vampire who was standing in front of me, looking at me with compassionate concern. **"I'm glad she's there then, she can help you out. I'll be home when I can, I just wanted to let you know."** He said, and I sniffed. "Alright, see you when you get back here." I told him, and hung up.

Looking up at Alice, I saw that she had ditched the plate of cookies, and had her arms open, prepared for a hug. I stood from the floor and practically collapsed against her, crying for the loss of a friend. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she lead me over to the couch. "He was our hunting buddy, I was going to teach him archery." I whispered, resting my head on her shoulder. "I've got to go to the Underworld real quick. I'll drag Bella's selfish ass back with me, because I am not letting Charlie experience the loss of one of his best friends and his daughter on the same day." I told her, wiping away the tears. "Alright, go. I'll be here when you get back." She told me, and I nodded before disappearing into the shadows, and reappearing inside DOA Recording Studios.

I ignored the ghosts around me and walked right up to Charon, gaining his attention. "Your Highness, what can I do for you?" He asked. "You can rush Harry Clearwater onto the next boat, or I'll escort him to Elysium myself, he's a friend of mine. Also, you can tell me when that selfish bitch named Bella got here, so I can drag her sorry ass back because I am not letting Charlie deal with two deaths on the same day." I said, not even phased by the incredulous look he gave me.

Seeming to sense I was serious, he looked down to check something on his desk before facing me again. "Your Highness, the only death in your area today was Mr. Clearwater. But I assure you, if you'd like, you may escort him yourself." He said, thankfully not trying to get a bribe. At least he was smart enough to recognize when I meant business, and knew not to mention a raise or his suits at this point. I nodded, but mentally wondered why Alice hadn't seen the bitch live if she obviously wasn't dead. I scanned the crowd of ghosts and saw Harry standing in a corner, looking confused and sad. I approached him, ignoring the other ghosts there, and stopped in front of my friend. "Harry?" I asked, to gain his attention.

His now empty eyes whipped up to face me, and he looked panicked for a moment. "Stella? You can't be here, they said this place is for the dead." He said, seeming actually scared for me. "It's okay, Harry. I'm here to take you to a place you can be at peace." I told him, holding out my hand to him. He looked skeptical, but placed his ghostly hand in mine, only able to touch me through my connection to daddy Hades. I lead him over to the elevator, seeing Charon already standing there waiting for us. He bowed his head to me in respect and opened the doors, allowing myself and Harry through first before he took us down.

Harry's face became alarmed when he saw Charon's face become skeletal, but I just brushed my free hand on his arm to calm him. He didn't even notice when we crossed the Styx, too panicked at our surroundings. "Where are we, Stella?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, his fear showing in his voice. "The Underworld. Due to your physical contact with me, you can see it for what it truly is. Not everyone sees it for it's true appearance, sometimes seeing what their religion or beliefs make them see, but with you touching me, you can see what it truly looks like." I told him. "So where are you taking me? And how are you here in the first place?" He asked, looking down at me, obviously worried.

I stepped off the boat, nodding at Charon as he headed back, knowing that I'd just shadow travel home, before looking back at Harry. "I'm taking you to Elysium, or Heaven if you want to call it something else. As for why I'm here, that's kind of a long story." I said, before summarizing as best I could for him. "So, if you're a mortal goddess, why did you come here?" He asked, seeming to still be wrapping his head around what I truly was. I chuckled, the sound seeming so out of place in the darkness of daddy Hades' domain. "I came because you're my friend. Charlie knows what I am, so when he called me to tell me about your death, I told him I'd get you into Elysium. I just didn't tell him I'd be taking you personally. Normally, you have to deal with the panel of judges, who review your life and decide if you're worthy of Elysium, or you'd just stand in Asphodel for however long, which would basically be like standing in a wheat field in Kansas forever. However, if I'm with you, I can overrule the judge's panel and place where I deem fit. When I got here, I used my powers to read you so I knew if I was right to place you there. And I was, so I'm just here to get you past the line." I told him, pointing out the line in question.

He gaped as we walked past the line for the judge's panel and to the paradise where Harry would remain. "Here you are." I said, gesturing to the grand place before us. "What is that?" He asked, pointing to the islands in the distance. I smiled gently at him, indulging his curiosity. "Those are the Isles of the Blest. It's where you go if you've been reborn and have achieved Elysium three times. But this is where I leave you, Harry. I'll visit you at some point, but I've got to go now." I told him, waiting for his nod before letting him go, and watching him walk in.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is kind of short compared to other chapters, but I felt that where I ended it was a good place. I will be getting to Volterra soon, probably within the next chapter or two, so I wasn't teasing you last chapter! As usual, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I am still accepting guesses on who Stella's soulmate is! I've already got two reviews about that, so I'm looking forward to seeing if anyone will be right! Love ya, and read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._ **Bold is phone conversations**

* * *

After watching to make sure Harry was greeted by someone, I turned and shadow traveled back home, coming out of a shadow by the stairs, and walked back over to where Alice sat on the couch. "Bella's not dead." I told her, sitting down next to her. "What do you mean? I saw her die." Alice asked, looking confused. "Charon told me that the only death in the area today was Harry Clearwater. That means that there's something creating a blind spot in your vision." I told her.

She stared at me for a moment before releasing a growl of irritation. "Great, a blind spot, just what I needed." She grumbled. I nodded in agreement, before standing back up. "I'm going to go make myself some hot chocolate, the Underworld can leave a person kinda cold." I told her, gaining a nod as I walked into the kitchen. Deciding to give myself a bit more time to come to terms with Harry's passing, I decided to boil the water on the stove, getting a mug down and adding the cocoa powder. I stopped dead when I heard the door open though, and I held in my anger, knowing that it wasn't Charlie. "Alice? Oh, Alice!" I heard, confirming my silent guess.

I heard Alice ask Bella how she was alive, more curious than concerned, not that Bella would be able to tell. I scoffed silently at Bella's stupidity of trying to cover jumping off a cliff with falling off of one. Alice hadn't bought it either, making me hold in my laughter, since it appeared the selfish brat didn't even realize I was home. I tuned out their conversation, pouring the now boiling water into the mug I had ready, and mixing it together, adding caramel and a single ice cube to cool it down enough to drink. I started walking into the living room, intent on startling the bitch when I heard Bella speak. "Jacob's sort of a werewolf." She muttered, making me choke on air.

She whirled around to face me, horrified look firmly in place. "Bella, werewolves are not good company to keep!" Alice exclaimed in exasperation. "Speak for yourself." Jacob said, coming into the house. I glared at him when he didn't even seem to notice me. "Hey, look Alice! It's the puppy so far up Bella's ass that he doesn't even remember the girl who was like a sister to him!" I exclaimed, relishing in the stunned and hurt look on Jacob's face. It was no less than the asshole deserved for completely ignoring me for the bitch. "Stella, I..." He started, but I held up a hand and glared at him.

I smirked internally at seeing him flinch at my glare, glad to know that it still scared him. "Save it, Black." I told him before rounding on the brat I shared a house with. "You! You are such a selfish, pathetic, whiny little bitch! Harry Clearwater died today and you think everything would be just perfect to go cliff diving? I wonder what Charlie would do knowing that his daughter was obviously suicidal, maybe he'd finally put you in the nut house where you belong! I bet you don't even care about how Charlie is handling Harry's death. Hell, I bet you don't even care he died now that Alice is here. After all, she's a link to your precious boyfriend, and I use the word 'boy' loosely since he's not even mature enough to be called anything other than a fucking bratty baby." I told her, not even caring when I saw her tear up.

I faintly heard Alice snort at my dig at her brother before I was interrupted. "That's enough, Stella!" Jacob exclaimed, defending the pathetic creature in front of me. "Of course you'd defend her over me, wouldn't you Black? What does it matter that we were practically siblings when we were kids. All that matters to you is your stupid little unrequited crush on her, which she doesn't even care about. You never listened to me, Rachel, or Rebecca when we told you that she didn't like you back when we were kids, so you've just got to hurt yourself trying to prove us wrong." I said, smirking at his wince.

He growled lowly at me, but didn't advance. "Face it, Jacob. Your head is so far up Bella's ass, you can't see that she would never choose you over Edward. Best friends forever, isn't that what you said when we were kids? Well, let me edit that to what you mean now. 'Best friends forever, until Bella calls me and I go straight to my master like the clueless dog I am'. Now that sounds a bit more realistic, don't you think?" I asked, a hard bite to my voice. I noticed Bella staring at Jacob and smirked, turning toward my soul sister. "Come on, Pixie Sticks. Bella needs to discipline her puppy." I said, grabbing her arm as she giggled, and lead her out of the house. "That was brilliant, Stella." She said, still laughing slightly. "Thanks, but I am so done with this bullshit. It's almost impossible to find a shred of actual loyalty around here, which pisses me off. I mean, Bella pretty much ignored Jacob as a kid, so I became friends with him. Then all of the sudden, he's so far up her ass that he doesn't even know which way is up." I vented.

She nodded, before spacing off with a vision for a minute before snapping out of it. "Oh, Hestia help me." She growled out. I was confused for a second, before seeing her hands smoking slightly with her obvious anger. "Pixie Sticks?" I asked, hoping the use of my nickname for her would calm her down a bit. "I'm going to kill him myself." She growled, clenching and unclenching her hands as she walked back into the house. "Bella, it's Edward. he thinks your dead, he's gone to the Volturi." Alice told her. Suddenly, Alice's anger was completely understandable, and I found myself pissed off at the boy as well.

Carlisle had told me about his friends, the Volturi leaders. They were fair and actually quite kind unless you broke the law. As a soul sibling, I was allowed to know about them, but Bella had no such claim, so she had to be turned or killed for her knowledge, and yet she was still human. The bastard was putting his family in danger just to piss them off enough to die. Knowing that we'd be going to stop his ass from committing some crime or another, I ran up to grab my bag, and saw daddy Hermes already there, holding my backpack out to me. "Your passport is already in there, I'll tell Charlie that Alice got an emergency call from L.A. and needed your help. I'll tell him that Bella went with because she wouldn't let Alice out of her sight." He whispered.

I nodded, grateful that he was looking out for me, and went back downstairs. "Let's go stop a fool." I said, seeing Bella come down the stairs after I spoke with her own backpack. I raced out to the Mercedes with Alice, ignoring Jacob's pathetic attempts to get Bella to stay as I hopped in the front seat. Alice pulled out her phone as she drove away, calling the airline, as I started playing solitaire on my own phone. Alice hung up after a minute and spared a glance at me. **_"Did you come up with something to tell Charlie?"_** She asked, and I smirked, knowing that the language change would piss Bella off. **_"Daddy Hermes packed my bag for me, and told me he'd take care of it. Apparently, you got an emergency call from your family in L.A. and I went with to help, while Bella's pathetic ass tagged along because she didn't want to let you out of her sight."_** I told her. **_"Do you honestly think he'll buy that though?"_** She asked, and I turned to face her, catching Bella's irritated look out of the corner of my eye. **_"If you saw how pathetic she's gotten, you wouldn't be asking that question. She turned into a zombie when he left, putting Charlie through hell."_** I told her.

She looked contemplative as she drove us to the airport. Bella was too tense to speak, thankfully sparing us from her bullshit whining, and Alice and I settled into a comfortable silence. We managed to get to the airport in record time, barely catching the flight out to New York before it took off, though we were unable to sit together since we booked seats so late. Since my backpack was small enough, I didn't put it with the carry-on bags, instead putting it at my feet, and after takeoff, I pulled it into my lap to see what had been packed for me.

I saw a change of clothes, my wallet, a ziplock bag with some ambrosia, a hairbrush, and one of my favorite books on Greek mythology that I loved laughing at. I knew I could get a package of one of those no water needed toothbrushes at any travel shop in an airport, so I resolved to get some in Italy or maybe New York if we had enough time. I felt kind of bad for Alice though, who had to sit next to Bella. However, I knew that it was kind of a good thing, since Bella's panic attack probably would have forced an emergency landing, and I wanted to catch the idiot before he got himself killed to prevent Carlisle and Esme from losing their son.

Sooner than I thought, we were landing in New York, and I didn't get the chance to enjoy being back in the state before we were running to catch our connecting flight to Italy. On this flight, the three of us got seats together, and I made Alice sit between Bella and I, so I didn't have the urge to kill Bella if she did something stupid, which was possible. Almost immediately after takeoff, Alice settled herself into a trance to try to watch what was happening in Volterra, the city I knew the Volturi resided, and Bella ended up falling asleep halfway through the flight.

Once I saw that pretty much all the passengers had fallen asleep, I tapped Alice's shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. "Did you talk to Ninja about what we're doing?" I asked, not knowing if she'd gotten the chance to do that on the way to New York. "Yeah, he made me promise I'd be safe. The Volturi are kind to those who haven't broken the laws, but with us just leaving you and Bella without attempting to make sure you wouldn't tell, it won't look great on us. Bella won't help matters either, since Edward basically told her that they were all evil and would take any vampire they wanted and force them to join their coven." She told me.

I had to roll my eyes at the combined stupidity of both Edward and Bella. Honestly, if Bella wanted a real description of the vampire leaders, she should have gone to Carlisle. However, it didn't surprise me that she took everything Edward told her as truth, not even caring that he hadn't actually met the leaders. She'd probably believe him if he told her he sky was orange. The only thing I'd ever seen them disagree on is her being changed, and if vampires had souls. The others knew that they did have souls because daddy Hades and momma Aphrodite had told them that they didn't take the soul in the change, it was just Broodward that didn't believe it. "Well, let's hope that nothing bad happens then." I said, leaning back in my seat to rest my head on the pillow I had gotten from a flight attendant. "Let's hope. Get some sleep, Stella. I'll wake you when we land." She told me, and I nodded before allowing myself to drift into Lord Morpheus' realm.

* * *

 **Yay! I did a double update again tonight! Alright, I hope you guys don't mind where I left this, I just didn't want to end the chapter while they were driving to Volterra, you know? Alright, well, I hope you guys liked the chapter and all that usual stuff. I'm gonna go take care of a few things. Leave me a review if you want one more chapter tonight, I will literally do it if I have even one person say they want one more tonight. Love ya, and read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._ **Bold is phone conversations**

* * *

I was shaken awake what felt like seconds later, and found Alice looking at me, our window shade closed. "We're landing." She said and I nodded, rubbing my eyes to wake me up a bit more and got my seat upright. We touched down moments later and hurried off the plane, only stopping for a minute to get a package of the no water needed toothbrushes for Bella and myself, and headed outside. "How are we going to get to Volterra?" Bella asked, rather stupidly in my opinion. "How opposed are you to grand theft auto?" Alice asked casually in reply before disappearing.

I muttered a quick prayer to daddy Hermes in Greek for Alice to find a good, fast car to steal, and was rewarded a minute later when she pulled up in a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. I grinned and threw myself into the back seat, leaving Bella to take the front, since she would need to get to Broodward first, and I probably wouldn't have rushed to do so. "Could you have stolen a more conspicuous car?" Bella complained, making me roll my eyes. "The question is, could I have stolen a faster car. And the answer to that would be no." Alice replied, obviously irritated, before winking at me in the rear view mirror, showing that she knew how she got so lucky. I noticed that she had every inch of her skin covered to prevent herself from looking like a walking disco ball, much to my relief. "So what's the drama queen going to do, anyway?" I asked. "He's keeping it simple, he's just going to walk out into the sun. However, he's in the middle of the square, so he's got to wait until noon, when the sun's at it's highest." She told me.

I snorted in response, honestly not surprised. "Well, he's definitely a drama queen." I muttered. Alice gave a hard laugh before she spoke again. "His dramatic tenancies aren't the big issue here. It's a holiday in Volterra, St. Marcus Day. They commemorate the expulsion of vampires from the city. St. Marcus, who is actually Marcus of the Volturi, supposedly drove all vampires from the city before being martyred in Romania. This is, of course, completely false, since he never left. But it's a huge celebration, and the Volturi celebrate it, mostly as a joke, so it will make them quicker to act and a bit more rash than they would normally be." Alice told us.

I looked at the clock and noticed that we had twenty minutes to get to the city. "Hey, Alice? Think you could push it a bit faster, we've got twenty minutes, and I don't want uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme to lose their first son, even if he is a stupid brat." I said casually, making Bella whimper and Alice floor it. "Thanks for checking the time, Stella. I haven't exactly set my watch to Italy's time zone." She said, before looking out her window. "There it is, Volterra." She said, sounding slightly grim.

I couldn't help but feel for her, knowing that she was worried about being punished for Bella's human status. Alice pushed the car as fast as it would go, and I felt a small nudge, pushing the car even faster. I grinned as I recognized daddy Hermes' work as the god of travelers to get us there faster. None of my parents really cared for Edward, - I'd ranted about him enough to see to that - but they did like Carlisle and Esme, and daddy Hermes seemed to realize that I was only doing this for them and decided to help us. Soon we were inside the city, Alice having bribed one of the officers directing traffic, but we eventually had to stop due to the crowded streets.

When we stopped, Alice had given Bella instructions on where Edward was and how to ask in case she got turned around, and the girl flung herself from the car. "Come on, we need to go too." She said, turning to me. I nodded and got out, allowing Alice to stash our bags real quick while I waited in the shadows of a building. Alice came back over to me, and went still for a moment, before gaining a relieved smile. "She made it." She said, and I nodded, holding a hand out to her. "Tell me where they are, I'll get us there." I told her. I nearly laughed at the uneasy expression on her face when she realized I would shadow travel us to the broody duo, but I knew she was aware that it was the quickest way. "They're in the alley to the right of the clock tower." She said, and I pictured it in my mind, having looked up pictures of the city after Carlisle had told me about it.

Focusing on the location, I willed myself and Alice to melt into the shadows, before we reemerged a few feet from the mouth of the alley to see a small standoff between two Volturi members and the broody duo. "Now, now boys. Wouldn't want to make a scene, would we?" Alice asked, aiming her comment mostly at Edward. "No, we wouldn't." A tall thin man in a black cloak who looked of Greek descent said, looking at Edward as well. "Enough." A female voice that sounded like bells chimed in, coming into view. "Jane." I heard Edward mutter in defeat. "The masters sent me to see what was taking so long." The girl, a blonde who looked to be around fifteen, maybe sixteen said, before turning around.

We all followed, Bella and Broodward right behind her, while Alice and I trailed them and the two guards brought up the rear. We came to the end of a slant, where a grate appeared to have been moved, and Jane jumped down. I nearly laughed at catching a glimpse of Bella's terrified face. "After you, Pixie Sticks." I said, making a sweeping gesture. Alice laughed, while the two Volturi guards chuckled before she jumped down. "Your turn, human." The bulkier of the two guards, a man who reminded me of Emmett in his physical build said, and I nodded, not correcting him. "Bombs away." I said, grinning cheekily before hopping down into the hole. I fell only a few seconds before landing neatly on my feet.

I smirked as I straightened, moving off to the side so I didn't get squished. "You're a cheeky human, aren't you?" The blonde girl, Jane asked, coming to stand next to me. "Yeah, I'm glad it's a noticeable trait." I said, before sticking my hand out to the vampire girl, showing no fear, though I was anxious for Alice's safety. "I'm Stella, Alice's soul sister, and the bane of Broodward's existence." I introduced, proudly tacking on the end. I heard Jane giggle slightly before a cold hand shook mine, and I heard the grate falling back into place. "Jane Volturi, I'm known as one of the Witch Twins. It's nice to meet you, Stella." She said, before she started walking again.

We all followed after her, and I thanked my lucky stars that having daddy Hades be affiliated with shadows, and momma Artemis, who's the goddess of the moon allowed me excellent night vision, otherwise I'd be about as graceful as Bella in the pitch black tunnel. After a few minutes of walking though, I decided to try to ease my anxiety for my soul sister, and started humming 'This is Halloween' from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', making Alice laugh. "Really, Stella?" She asked, amusement clear in her voice. "Pixie Sticks, think of everything you know about me, then decide if you want to ask me that question again." I reminded playfully, and could practically hear her roll her eyes in response.

I went back to humming, and when we emerged from the tunnel, I couldn't help but gape as we were lead to an elevator. "An elevator in a secret entrance. I suddenly feel like I'm in a James Bond movie." I muttered, making the two Volturi males laugh, while Bella and Broodward tried to glare at me. A minute later, we were ushered off the elevator and into a very posh looking reception area. "Good afternoon, Jane." I heard a female voice say, and I turned to see a human woman sitting behind a desk. "Gianna." Jane greeted with a nod of her head. I heard Bella mutter something, but I completely ignored it, feeling more and more worried for Alice's safety as we approached a heavy looking set of doors. A brunette boy around Jane's age waited by them, and smiled pleasantly at the blonde girl. "Sister, they send you out for one, and you bring back two. And two halves!" He said, eyes widening at me and Bella.

I stared at him for a moment, before my Athena mind kicked into overdrive and make words spill out. "That makes another whole, genius." I said, before slapping a hand over my mouth, horrified. Thankfully, Jane laughed, while the boy did look irritated. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I have moments of a lack of filter and words just fall out. I didn't mean to pull a Percy." I said, looking at the male vampire desperately. His irritated expression melted into confusion as he spoke. "'Pull a Percy'?" He asked. I nodded, honestly not surprised with myself for using the term. "A boy at the camp I go to. He hardly ever thinks before he speaks, so words just fall out. We've taken to calling it, "Pulling a Percy'." I informed him. He nodded, now seeming amused, and opened the doors allowing us to walk in ahead of him.

When we walked in, I immediately started taking in my surroundings, noting that the room seemed to be made mostly of marble, with a somewhat slanted floor leading to a huge grate in the middle. There were three throne-like chairs at the head of the room, with vampires in alcoves and lining the walls, leading me to assume that this was a feeding chamber, and Broodward had chosen to be dramatic close to lunch time. I felt the urge to punch the moron as I realized this. "Jane, dear one you have returned!" A rich male voice exclaimed excitedly, drawing my attention to the vampire who had spoken. Taking the man in, I recognized him as Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, and Carlisle's friend. He looked better in person than in the painting in Carlisle's office, I noticed. The paint hadn't been able to give his unique coloring justice. He looked to be around his late 20s or early 30s with a swimmer's body, and shoulder length black, nearly blue, hair. His skin, while pale, looked kind of papery, making me wonder if it was a physical manifestation of his age that maybe allowed more flexibility in his skin. His eyes were a milky red, as if his eyes had been damaged by smoke like glass would be, but I doubted that it really affected his vision.

I had apparently missed some exchange between Jane and Aro, because he was now approaching us. "I love a happy ending." He said, finishing some train of thought that I had apparently missed as well. "They are so rare." He said, taking Edward's hand from Bella's. I was confused for about half a second before I remembered Carlisle telling me about the powers the Volturi had at their disposal. I noticed Bella's completely confused look as well, while Aro read Edward's mind, an irony I nearly snorted at. "Aro can see every thought you've ever had with just a touch." The brood master informed Bella just as the Volturi king released him. The doors on the far side of the room opened as Aro voiced the confirmation of his gift to the clueless twit, and two more men walked into the room. One was about mid 20s, extremely pale, even for a vampire, with white blonde hair and red eyes, making him look rather unfortunately like an albino, I could only imagine the jokes at his expense. The other appeared to be in his early to mid 20s, with shoulder length wavy brown hair, pale skin, and red eyes.

I turned my attention back to Aro, just missing the other two looking my way, as if feeling my gaze on them. "Caius, Marcus, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice and Stella are here as well!" Aro cried, clearly gleeful about our presence for some reason. "They're human, Aro. You know the laws." A cold, yet smooth voice said, and I looked to see that it was Caius, the blonde one, who had spoken. I looked to Alice, my anxiety for her skyrocketing. "Ah, but Stella is Alice's soul sister. She is protected by our own laws." Aro said, and they both turned to face me with renewed interest. I looked at them nervously, my heart pounding, a sound I knew they could hear. I could only pray that with this information, they'd leave Alice alone. I faced down Caius first, showing no outward sign of fear. He looked impressed for a moment, before I turned to face Marcus. All thoughts of Alice's safety left my mind as I made eye contact with the brunette king, and gasped. I didn't need to be momma Aphrodite, or Eros to know that I had just laid eyes on my soulmate.

* * *

 **YAYSSSSSS! So, I got that one review, thank you YeTianshi for sending that to me. Also, I got like, three guesses on who her soulmate was. One person said someone in the pack, but 19irene96 came closest by guessing Demetri. To be honest, I did consider him, and even Felix and Alec, but I personally love Marcus, and I thought that he should get a happy ending. I hope you all like the chapter, and please don't kill me for how I ended it. I know, I'm a bitch for leaving you hanging, but I will update probably later. Love yas, read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._ **Bold is phone conversations**

* * *

Suddenly, Eros' words a few months back made perfect sense. My string had been glowing brighter, and he had said that I may meet my soulmate while feeling anxious. The brightness of my soulmate string had indicated that I'd meet my soulmate in less than a year, and it had only been a month or two. _**"Alice, it's him."**_ I heard myself say, as if from underwater. I could see Marcus's eyes widen at the use of the ancient language, and I vaguely heard Alice gasp.

My attention was torn from my newly-found soulmate by Aro moving in front of me. "My dear, would you mind?" He asked in English, extending a hand to me. I knew that I was only doing this to see if I was a threat to his coven, and I placed my hand in his, trusting the brother of my soulmate. My eyes widened in surprise however, when I felt him move past the mental barrier with ease, showing that he was worthy of knowing the truth. When Aro's eyes opened from their closed position for viewing my memories, he looked at me in awe, gently releasing my hand, and actually sinking to a knee, his head bowing. "Child of the gods." He whispered.

I looked up from him, feeling a brief moment of panic, for what I wasn't sure yet, and saw Caius and Marcus's eyes widen before they too, sank gracefully to one knee. "Daughter of the gods." They both murmured. I could feel myself stiffen, knowing that my secret was out with Bella and Edward now, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry with Aro for revealing it. Carlisle had told me that the Volturi were the ones to teach him the language of my birth, and had informed me that they were Greek, having all worshiped my parents. Having me stand before them must have been a shock, so I just couldn't be mad at him for outing my secret. "Why are you kneeling?" I asked, my voice faint.

It was the one thing about all this that I didn't understand, I was mortal, they were vampires. Until my 18th birthday, they were stronger than I was. "We kneel, milady, because you are the daughter of the gods we worshiped in our human lives. Mortal for now, you may be, but you are still a goddess." Aro told me, his head still bowed. I looked to Alice, completely overwhelmed, and ignored the stunned faces of Bella and Broodward. She shrugged, seeming as lost as I was on what to do, and I turned back to face the king kneeling in front of me, but not before noticing that the vampires that lined the walls had followed the lead of their kings. "You don't need to kneel to me, Lord Aro. I am, for the moment, mortal. You are higher on the food chain than I am at the moment." I told him.

Those words seemed to gain a reaction from him, as his head whipped up from it's bowed position to face me, looking horrified. "Lady Stella, you are misinformed. We may be vampires, but it is you who is 'higher up on the food chain' as you put it." He said. I nearly groaned in frustration. "Well, you still don't have to kneel to me, we're in your territory here." I told him. "As you command." He said, thankfully rising to his feet, the others following me.

I looked at Marcus, and found, to my dismay, that he was refusing to look at me. **_"Please don't reject me, Marcus. I have waited for the time to meet the one at the other end of my soulmate string. I am glad to have finally met you."_** I told him. **_"My lady, you are a goddess, while I am not a god. To look upon you so carelessly would be an offense."_** He said. This time I did groan, feeling comfortable enough with Alice's safety to move toward Marcus, completely ignoring the exchange going on behind me as Aro went on as if nothing had happened with me, save for all but ignoring Alice's presence now. **_"Whoever told you that looking upon a goddess would be an offense was clearly mistaken. I am the daughter of the 14, and none of my mothers object to being looked at. I certainly wouldn't mind you looking at me, especially since my soulmate string leads to you. I have waited impatiently for nearly a year, when my string began brightening. Are you truly going to deny me this, are you going to deny yourself your own happiness?"_** I asked, actually worried that he would reject me due to who I am.

Thankfully, his eyes snapped up to meet mine, seeming to hear the hurt in my voice. _**"I wold never deny you, I have waited millennia for my mate. Having you before me makes me happy, but I never imagined you would be a goddess."**_ He explained. My eyes widened in shock, as my sassy personality came back into play. _**"So because I'm a mortal goddess, you're going to deny yourself your own happiness? That's stupid, Marcus."**_ I told him. Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Bella shrieking the word stop over and over again. I turned and found Edward on his back on the floor, writhing in agony. "Kill me, not him!" Bella exclaimed, and my palm got reacquainted with my face. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill her. It would break Charlie and Renee's hearts, and I don't want to have to explain why I left with her pathetic ass alive, and came back with her dead. Believe me, Lord Aro, daddy Hades wants to do the same as you, trust me." I said, looking at Aro, who looked almost scandalized by me calling him 'Lord'.

"Of course, Lady Stella. If it is against your wishes to kill her, she will live, however we do have our laws to consider. And please, milady, don't call me 'Lord'." He requested, making me giggle. "You can give a window for her to be changed. And I will agree not to call you lord if you can agree to just call me Stella. Marcus is my mate after all, and you are his brothers from what uncle Carlisle has told me, that makes you family to me through him." I informed him, making the vampire king stare at me in shock for a moment before beaming. "As you wish, Stella. What would you suggest for the time frame?" He asked.

Looking at the pathetic brat and her equally pathetic boyfriend, I shrugged. "It would be far too conspicuous for her to suddenly disappear before the end of school. Give her from graduation to her 19th birthday to be turned. If she's not turned by then, go ahead on acting on your laws." I said, waving a hand dismissively before turning back to Marcus. "And you. Quit being stupid and thinking that just because of who my parents are, that you're not worthy of being my soulmate. The Fates have tied our strings together, so deal with it." I said, nodding once as if that settled everything. To my delight, Marcus chuckled and nodded his head. "Very well, Stella." He said, before raising his head to look at the duo who were walking a fine line. "Your window of opportunity for Bella's change has been issued. If you exceed it, we will kill you. We will be sending someone to check if our terms have been met. Now Demetri will take the two of you out to the lobby, please wait below until sunset." He said, and the skinnier of the two who had been in the alley moved to escort the duo out to the reception area, but not before Aro gave Edward something to cover his torso, as he had been shirtless. "What about Alice and I?" I asked.

Caius smiled at me gently, seeming much nicer now that the two had left. "Miss Cullen may join us for our meal if she wishes, or we can have Felix take the two of you to the kitchen so you may get something to eat yourself, milady." He said, and I gave him an obviously fake glare. "You don't call me that either. My name is Stella, please use it." I told him, making him hold his hands up in surrender, laughing. "I'd prefer to go with Stella, if you don't mind." Alice said, looking uncomfortable at the notion of drinking from humans. "Of course, miss Cullen. Felix, please escort Marcus's mate, and her soul sister to the kitchen. We will save some for you if you don't return before the tour arrives." Caius said, and the one who reminded me of Emmett stepped forward. "Of course, master. Follow me, ladies." He said, before leading us out of the room. "Felix?" I asked, curious about something. "Yes, Lady Stella?" He asked, making me sigh at the title. "Why did Caius address me and Alice the way he did?" I asked, knowing that there was no way I'd get him to drop the title since I was the soulmate of one of his 'bosses' for lack of a better word.

"He addressed the two of you as such to ensure that the guard within the feeding chamber knew your importance." He said, turning a corner and leading us another little way before stopping. He gestured to a door that looked like one out of a restaurant, giving us a small smile. "This is the kitchen, Lady Stella. If you would excuse me." He said, and I nodded, returning the smile. "Of course, Felix. Go and get your own meal, I don't want to keep you." I told him. He nodded once before blurring away, and Alice and I walked into the kitchen, only for me to stop and stare at the chef's dream before me. "I've died and gone to Elysium, haven't I? This kitchen is a dream!" I exclaimed, running in to start inspecting the pantry, ignoring Alice laughing at me. "Keep laughing Pixie Sticks, and I won't make chicken gyros." I threatened, making her stop laughing. "No! No, I'm sorry, please don't take my favorite food from me!" She exclaimed, making me laugh this time. "Relax, Pixie Sticks. I want gyros myself, so I won't deprive you. Are they really your favorite?" I asked, pulling out the things I needed for the food in question. "Yeah, I really owe mother for giving us this gift. I love being able to eat again." She said, watching me start cooking the chicken, making me throw a smile over my shoulder. "I'm glad. Has aunt Esme used any of the other recipes I sent her?" I asked, honestly curious, and she nodded in response before a knock sounded on the door.

* * *

 **Alright, my euphoric high of finally revealing Stella's soulmate prompted one more chapter. At least this ending isn't as big a cliffhanger as the last one. Also, just a quick note to reviewer YeTeianshi, the age of Marcus in the books seems to be lower than he's depicted in the movies, and I also said that he appeared to be in his early to mid 20s. Hope you liked the chapter, because I am too tired to write another tonight. Love ya, and read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._ **Bold is phone conversations**

* * *

Marcus POV

After the bodies had been disposed of, I sat back in my throne, just thinking. Today hadn't gone as I thought it would at all.

I had thought I would spend yet another day mourning the death of my best friend and wife Didyme, who had been Aro's sister and had died at the hands of the Romanians. Then the Cullen boy came in yesterday, asking us for his death, only to leave angry when we had refused him for the sake of our friendship with Carlisle.

When we had found out he was trying to force our hand on today of all days, we had sent Felix and Demetri to stop him, and Jane soon after when they hadn't returned in a timely fashion. It had been a surprise to come into the feeding chamber to see not just the Cullen boy, but Carlisle's daughter, the seer, and two human girls. Finding out that the auburn haired girl was miss Cullen's soul sister hadn't been much of a surprise, having known from Edward Cullen's thoughts, and since she seemed to stick close to the small vampire.

Finding out that the girl had been my mate was definitely the surprise of the meeting. I'd had to withhold the growl that had threatened to rip free when Aro had taken her hand, my instincts not liking another vampire touching my mate. When Aro had knelt, I had been confused. Granted the girl was my mate, but he had no reason to kneel to her because of that. And then the words he had spoken registered in my mind.

A daughter of the gods, he had proclaimed my mate to be. Suddenly his kneeling to my mate had made sense, she was a child of the gods we had worshiped so long ago. I had feared for so long that I had done something to displease, or even anger the gods, having gone so long without finding my mate. Finding that I had waited so long because she hadn't been born yet gave me an immense sense of relief. Caius and I had quickly knelt as well, praising her as Aro whispered low enough for only us to hear that she was the daughter of all 14 major gods and goddesses of Greece.

Hearing her parentage, I had wondered how I managed to please the gods so much to give me the daughter of them all as a mate. I had feared looking at her directly for risk of angering her, as I had been raised to believe that a man not a god was not worthy of looking directly upon a goddess, as my mate was, despite being mortal. I had wondered how she was mortal as she had reprimanded me for fearing her, fearing our bond in my first language. I had fallen in love with her at first sight, but the way she so passionately fought for our bond made me love her all the more.

And seeing how natural a leader she was when she took charge of the Cullen boy and his girl! It had astounded me how easily she accepted our laws and had given a time frame for the wisp of a girl to be hanged. A hand on my arm broke me out of my thoughts, and I saw my brothers before me. "Lost in thought, brother?" Caius joked, a side of him not many saw. "I am thinking of today's events. Or can you tell me honestly that a goddess suddenly becoming a part of our family is something you can pass off so easily?" I asked.

They both shook their heads, chuckling lightly. "Of course not. She is the daughter of the gods we worshiped, after all. If we angered her enough, Lord Hades, or worse, Lord Ares may unleash their wrath upon us." Aro said in defense of our brother, Caius nodding in agreement. "How is she mortal though, Aro? Both you and she mentioned being mortal, but how is a child born to 14 gods a mortal?" I asked, worried that someone had managed to curse her. He sighed, resting a hand on his head as he moved to sit on the steps of the dais, looking more human with the action. Caius and I shared a look before moving to sit next to our middle brother. "Her memories showed me that she was kidnapped by Hercules at three days old. He had bound her powers and immortality, rendering her mortal, before leaving her on the doorstep of that annoying Swan girl's parents home." He explained.

I felt horrified on my mate's behalf, having to go through that. "Unfortunately, she grew up not believing her parents to be anything but a myth until a satyr found her. The rest is her story to tell, but I did end up revealing it to Carlisle's eldest creation and his twit. Our new sister had kept it from them, not trusting them to keep her secret. I can only hope she will forgive me for my slight."He said, sounding worried. "Well, only one way to find out! Let's go see her." Caius suggested, all but leaping from his sitting position, and leading us toward the kitchen, acting like the youngest brother he was. As we got closer, I could hear my beloved goddess speaking to her soul sister. "I'm glad. Has aunt Esme used any of the other recipes I sent her?" Her melodious voice asked, before Caius knocked on the kitchen door. "Yeah?" My mate called, and we entered, hoping that she meant to bid us entrance into the room.

We found her standing at the stove, coking what appeared to be chicken, with miss Cullen standing nearby. My mate smiled at us all as we entered, turning to mess with the food for a moment, before returning her attention to us. "Hey guys, how was your meal?" She asked, and I had to force myself not to gape at how she spoke so casually about us drinking human blood. She appeared to have stunned my brothers as well, as they both seemed to pause before mentally shaking themselves back into focus. "Our feed was well, how are you enjoying the kitchen, Stella?" Caius asked, wincing infinitesimally, seeming afraid she would take back the privilege of addressing her by name.

I understood his fear, since it went against everything we were taught as humans to address a goddess so informally. To his obvious relief, she grinned at him, checking her food again. "It's a dream, Caius. I freaking love this kitchen, and wish I could just pack it up and take it home with me. Unfortunately, the house is too small for this kitchen, since it's about the size of the kitchen and half the living room of my home." She said with a playful sigh.

At least, I assumed it was playful since miss Cullen started laughing. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy the kitchen. You will be welcome to use it whenever you please." Aro said. Stella tossed another grin over her shoulder before taking the pan off the stove, and moving it onto a pad on the counter. "Hey, Pixie Sticks, food's done." She said in a deadpan tone. The Cullen girl, Alice if I remembered correctly, giggled and grabbed a plate before grabbing a wrap meant for Greek gyros and fixing one. I thought for a moment that she was making it for my mate, but to my shock, she took a bite of it herself.

This time, I didn't stop myself from gaping, trying to make sense of how this vampire could be eating human food without purging it from her system. The food smelled horrid to me, and yet this tiny vampire was eating it with no issues! Sudden laughter broke me out of my shock, and I saw that the laughter was coming from my mate. "Oh wow, your faces!" She laughed out, pointing at myself and my brothers, who seemed to be coming out of their own stupors. "Stella, don't you know that laughing at your brothers doesn't end well for most girls?" Alice asked my laughing mate, before laughing herself. "Brothers?" Stella asked, seeming to sober up. "Oh, shit. More brothers, why did I have to have so many of them?" She asked, resting her head in her hands. "Did I hear someone mention a brother?" A male voice asked, coming through the door.

Myself and my brothers turned to see a muscular man, about Aro's height with black hair cut short dressed in black jeans, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket enter the room. I crouched, prepared to defend my mate and her soul sister from this stranger when I heard a squeal. "Eros!" I heard my mate exclaim before she launched herself at the man who had just entered. As soon as the name registered, I felt horrified. I had just treated a god as a threat.

I quickly fell to my knees, bowing before the god currently hugging my mate, my brothers following my actions as they too, realized who this man was. "Rise, vampires. I'm not going to hurt you, especially not with my sister here." The god said, and we rose slowly, lifting our heads slightly to face him properly. To my surprise, he was smiling at us, one arm wrapped around Stella's shoulders casually, as if it were something he always did. "Now, which one of you is my sister's soulmate?" Lord Eros asked, though his eyes settled on me. I straightened slightly, attempting to present myself properly to the god. "I am, my lord." I said, my voice strong. "Oh, good." He said, before flashing a dangerous smile at me, something Stella caught. "Eros! Don't threaten my mate silently!" She said, her tone reprimanding and exasperated.

As he turned to face her, his smile turned soft, and I marveled at how much the god seemed to adore my mate. He lifted his hand from where it rested around her shoulders to ruffle her hair, gaining an annoyed growl for his efforts. "Sorry sis, but I told you I wanted to give a shovel talk. Just be thankful I called dibs on the first one, otherwise Hades would have beat me here." He said, making me fear for my undead life. Before my mate could say anything in reply, she was enveloped in a pink glow, completely concealing her from view.

It only lasted a moment, but when it was gone, her blue jeans, sea green shirt, and black boots were gone, leaving a beautiful sky blue ancient Grecian style dress in its place, with gold sandals peeking out at the bottom of the floor length dress. The sudden change in clothes didn't help my concentration, as my desire to have my mate in my arms rose. "Damn it mother!" They both shouted, before Lord Eros turned to me, a glare in place. "And you! No touching my sister without her permission! I don't care if you are her soulmate, I shouldn't have to feel that shit! If you hurt her in any way, or make her cry anything but happy tears, I will tear you apart and spread the pieces all over the country and laugh as you try to put yourself back together. And if and when you finally manage to do so, I'll leave you to Hades, so he can fuck you up as well!" He shouted, while my mate just groaned and smacked her face with her hand.

I could hear my brothers and miss Cullen laughing at me while I faced down the angry god. I was suddenly more afraid in this moment than I had ever been in my life. "Do you understand me?" Lord Eros asked, sounding more menacing in that one sentence than Caius could in an entire threatening speech. "I understand, my lord." I managed to say while miraculously keeping my voice even.

Just like that, the angry look he wore melted into a cheery one as he leaned back from his looming position over me, throwing his arm back around Stella's shoulders. "Good, glad we understand each other. And by the way, since you were turned at about 23, I don't want to hear of you touching my sister inappropriately until after she hits 18. Once she turns of age, her immortality and full powers come back, and she can appear any age she wants. If I hear of you trying anything before then, you won't ever be able to touch her like that." He said, managing to sound casual as he threatened me.

It made my brothers and miss Cullen laugh once again, while Stella groaned once more in exasperation. "Eros! For fucks sake, he's not going to do anything I don't want him to! Do you honestly think I won't be able to stop him if he did? Now shut up and grab yourself something to eat, I made chicken gyros." My mate said, coming to my defense. Shocking me again, the god actually removed his arm and went to sit at the island counter, grabbing himself some food, grumbling under his breath about how he never got to have any fun. "I heard that." My mate said as she sat in between her soul sister and her brother, dragging her plate back in front of her.

Lord Eros groaned in response, before taking a bite of his food. "Damn Stella, this is good." He praised after finishing the bite. "Thanks, brother dear." She said, seeming sarcastic. "You didn't tell us that Lord Eros was this funny, Little Star." Alice said, finally having calmed down from her laughter at my expense. "Sorry, Pixie Sticks." My mate said in response, finishing her food. "By the way, Eros. Broodward and Bella know now. Aro was in shock and accidentally blurted it out." Stella said, making my brother wince. "I do apologize for that, Stella." He said, genuinely apologetic.

To my surprise, she just waved him off. "It's alright. I figured you were in shock, so I don't blame you. You just ended up pulling a Percy. It's done and over with, and I'm just going to leave it. I'll just trick them into swearing their silence." She said, shrugging. "I can do that for you, sis. I've gotta head out anyway, I just came by because mom started squealing, making me realize you'd met your soulmate. I'll get their silence on my way out." Lord Eros said, standing from his place and placing a kiss on her head. Stella smiled at him, watching him leave before she sighed. "I hate it when they spy on me." She grumbled, looking back down at her new dress. "I'd like my outfit back, momma Aphrodite!" My mate suddenly exclaimed, looking up as if speaking to the ceiling.

In response, another pink glow encased my mate, but when it dissipated, she wasn't wearing her original outfit. My mate was now clad in leather pants that clung to her legs, a skin tight black tank top with the words 'bite me' written in white cursive, and thigh high boots with a stiletto heel. I found myself very glad that Lord Eros had left when he had, because this new outfit pushed my control. Stella shrieked when she saw what she was now clad in, while Alice laughed. "Mother! Put me in something better, or I'm telling daddy Ares!" She shouted, and the pink glow came back.

When it left her this time, Stella was wearing a pair of black jeans, a light purple shirt with a crown on it in silver, and a black leather jacket with the original boots. She nodded in satisfaction at the outfit before muttering a thank you. "So, we have until sunset to get to know each other, why don't we get started?" She asked, standing up and facing me as if my limits weren't just tested. I didn't bother stopping my smile, and not even the strange double clap of thunder could distract me from my mate.

* * *

 **Alright, my readers! So in this chapter we got a little insight into how Marcus feels about all this, Eros giving a shovel talk, and Aphrodite teasing Marcus. Hope you liked the chapter, and found it funny enough. Sadly, my story is nearly finished, with just a few chapters left. My readers who followed from the first installment, I will be repeating my few day break to finish the third installment of the Daughter of Olympus series. Love yas, and read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._ **Bold is phone conversations**

* * *

Stella POV

As Marcus smiled at me, I could hear the double clap of thunder, meaning Eros had tricked the dumbass duo into swearing their silence on the Styx.

I wondered if he explained the consequences of a broken oath on the Styx before they made it or after, but I decided I didn't care as I walked out of the kitchen with my mate, Alice, Aro, and Caius following us. We were lead to a library that would make momma Athena go nuts, and sat down in some armchairs, me sitting down in Marcus's lap in revenge on momma Aphrodite, since I knew she was watching.

He seemed surprised, but hesitantly wrapped an arm around my waist anyway. We all spent the next few hours talking, explaining how Alice could eat human food, talking about some of the legends surrounding my family, and straightening out the truth in them, and just all around having fun.

The hours passed far too quickly in my opinion, and soon it was time for Alice and I to meet up with the professional brooders.

"You could stay." Marcus suggested, but I could see it was half-hearted. "As much as I'd love to, Marcus, you know I can't do that to Charlie by now." I told him, making him smile sadly at me.

"I know, but I had to try." He told me.

I chuckled, noticing that the others had moved away to give us the illusion of privacy.

"I'm aware. Just remember though, it's only until I turn 18, then I'll have regained my birthright, and can come back. And I gave you my phone number, so you can call me, you just have to remember the time change, and that I still go to school, so you'll have to keep calls after four in the afternoon my time." l reminded him.

He nodded as Alice tapped her watch, leading us back. When we reached the hallway before the reception area, I hugged Marcus, enjoying the feeling of him hugging me back while I could.

"I'll miss you." I murmured.

"I'll miss you too, my goddess." He whispered back.

I smiled sadly at him as I pulled back, allowing Alice to pull me from his sight. When we walked into the reception area, the broody duo stood, and walked with us to the door. I saw Edward open his mouth out of the corner of my eye, and turned to glare at him.

"If you dare try to talk to me about what you learned today, I will personally deliver you to the Underworld with a list of ideas for my daddy Hades." i growled out, making him shut his mouth, a fearful look on his face.

Alice disappeared to retrieve our bags and steal another car, while I walked with the two I despised to the edge of the city. When we left the gates of Volterra, we found Alice waiting in a black sedan, but it still looked fast. I quickly claimed the front seat, leaving the two the back seat. I curled myself into a ball, watching the city fade from view in the rear view mirror, idly noticing my backpack on the floor in front of my seat.

"It'll be okay, Stella. You'll be with him again soon enough." Alice said, looking over at me with a compassionate smile.

"Did you get that in a vision?" I asked, not really putting much emotion into it.

I wasn't going to turn into a pathetic zombie like Bella did, but it wouldn't stop me from missing Marcus.

"I don't need one. Do you honestly think Marcus will wait until July to see you? "He's probably going to come visit you, since you can't come back to see him." She told me, making me smile a little.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, if you ignored the whispering from the back seat, and soon we were arriving at the airport. I fell asleep shortly after we took off, using Alice as a pillow, sleeping soundly until I was shaken awake what felt like seconds later.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"We're landing in Georgia to change planes." Alice told me, her tone soft.

I nodded tiredly, stumbling slightly as I stood to leave the plane before catching my balance. I walked half asleep through the airport, falling right back to sleep after our connecting flight took off. I slept for a few more hours before waking up just before we landed in Seattle.

"Morning, sleepy head." Alice greeted, looking more cheerful at the thought of seeing Jasper. As that thought went through my head, I was instantly wide awake.

"I get to see Ninja, Beauty Queen, and Teddy Bear soon." I said, smiling my first real smile since leaving Marcus behind in Italy. She giggled, nodding as the plane started angling down to land.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to wake you." She said, and I started bouncing in my seat slightly as we landed.

After we had pulled up at the gate, I all but ripped my seat belt off, waiting impatiently to get off the plane. It seemed to take forever, but was only really twenty minutes before we were heading toward the waiting area for non-passengers. When I spotted my vampire family, I let out a squeal and left my laughing pixie of a soul sister in the dust as I launched myself at her husband.

"I've missed you so much Ninja!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice only low enough not to draw unneeded attention to our group.

He chuckled as he hugged me back, squeezing me a bit tighter than his normal hugs to show his long-missed affection, and pouring brotherly love in my direction.

"I missed you too, Little Star." He whispered, before I was suddenly pulled from his embrace and into a new, bulkier one.

"My turn, Jazz!" My Teddy Bear exclaimed, hugging me like his life depended on it, being mindful not to hurt me.

"I've missed you, sis! If this happens again, we're just going to dismember the jackass and stay anyway, because I am not leaving my sister again." He said seriously, keeping his own voice low.

I giggled, hugging him back for a moment before he put me down. I only had a second of reprieve before my other soul sister pulled me in for a gentler, but no less heartfelt hug.

"I'll kill him myself if he tries to take me away from you again. I love my sister too much to do this again." Rosalie whispered as I returned the hug.

"Thanks, Beauty Queen." I whispered back, before pulling out of her hug. I grinned impishly at Carlisle as he stood next to Rosalie, opening my arms again.

"Your turn, uncle Carlisle?" I asked, gaining a beaming smile as he scooped me up, much like Emmett's usual hugs, taking me by surprise.

"My turn, Stella. I've missed my favorite niece far too much to go so long without you. I should have visited, but work kept me rather busy." He told me, setting me down. I nodded in understanding as I felt myself be pulled into a gentle embrace, and I returned Esme's hug without hesitation.

"I've missed you, honey." She said, stroking my hair in a motherly fashion.

"Missed you too, aunt Esme. By the way, you're going to be missing an outfit, because I lent one to my grandmother. We made cookies at your house and had a small flour war. Don't worry, we cleaned up, but you're going to be missing an outfit because you were closest to her size." I informed her, pulling back. She stared at me for a second, before obviously figuring out who I was talking about.

"That's quite alright, Stella." She said, before we all started walking, or in Bella's case stumbling, out to the cars.

Not wanting to be in the brat's presence any longer than I needed to be, I rode with Alice and jasper back to Forks. I tuned out most of the ride, wondering if I should call Volterra to let Marcus know I got back to Washington safely, hearing Alice and Jasper's conversation more as background noise. After minutes of thought though, Alice turned to face me, as Jasper was driving.

"Just call him." She said, turning back around.

I had to laugh at how she seemed to know, even without being a mind reader, and I pulled out my phone, dialing the number that Aro had put into my contacts.

 **"Hello?"** Marcus answered, and just like that, I felt slightly better.

"It's me, Marcus." I said simply, and heard him take in a sharp breath.

 **"Is something wrong, my goddess?"** He asked, using the pet name he had decided to make for me by using my heritage.

"No, nothing'w wrong. I just figured I'd let you know that we got back to Washington safely. I thought you might be worried." I said, suddenly feeling sheepish, and emotion that was quickly washed away by the empath in the car. I stuck my tongue out at him in playful retaliation for messing with my emotions, but let him feel how grateful I was for it.

 **"I was, thank you for thinking of me like this. I'm afraid I can't talk any longer though, Stella, as I've got to go to a meeting with my brothers."** He said.

I pouted slightly, but sighed anyway. "Alright, I'll talk to you again soon." I told him, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"That was almost painfully awkward to listen to." Jasper said, making me kick his seat.

"Shut up, you asshole. Do you know how difficult it was to stop him from feeling so awkward in my presence after he found out the truth?" I asked, groaning as I thought about it.

Jasper had the nerve to chuckle while shaking his head. "No, I don't because I wasn't there, darlin'." He said.

"It was hard! I was sitting in his lap to mess with momma Aphrodite, who was spying on me, and it took him an hour to actually relax!" I exclaimed, my annoyance showing.

The jerk just chuckled again, amused by my irritation. ""Well, he did worship your parents as a human, it's got to be awkward for him." He said.

I grumbled as I slid down in my seat, knowing it was the truth, but still wanting to be irritated. I hadn't even realized that we had entered Forks until we pulled to a stop. I looked out the window to see that we were parked outside the house and flung the door open, running up to Charlie, who had come outside. When I reached him, I felt myself be pulled into a crushing hug and instantly felt bad for having to leave on the same day he lost one of his best friends.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, feeling him squeeze me slightly tighter in reply.

"It's fine, Hermes explained it was an emergency that required your help, I'm not mad at you. Bella however, is grounded for life." He told me.

I nodded, before pulling away from his hug, and turning to face the line of cars. "They know, by the way, it accidentally slipped." I informed him.

He looked at me in shock for a minute before nodding and zeroing in on Bella getting out of the car, and the yelling started. I tuned out most of his rant, focusing on the amused faces of my siblings, but tuned back in when I saw Broodward pick her up.

"Just let me carry her to bed, then I'll go." He pleaded with Charlie.

I faintly heard Bella panic at his words, and though I couldn't hear it, I knew that he had whispered a promise to come back despite Charlie's words. I started thinking in Greek to avoid my thoughts to avoid my thoughts being heard as I figured I'd let them have tonight, then I'd put up a barrier to keep him out. It would serve a dual purpose of amusing me, and pissing them off. Charlie followed them into the house, while I hugged my vampire family.

"I'll see you guys soon, probably tonight. I'll wait until Charlie goes to sleep." I told them, earning nods.

"Alright, see you later, Stella." They said, getting into their cars as Broodward came back out. I gave him a death glare as I walked into the house, delighting in seeing his flinch, and slammed the door shut.

"I'll explain more if you're willing to go into the kitchen for it, I'm freaking hungry." I told Charlie, who nodded and followed me.

He sat down at the table as I got a pan out to start making brunch, since it was about eleven in the morning. "So what happened?" He asked, watching me start making some scrambled eggs.

"Alice came to visit because she had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, by the way, she actually did it, calling it 'recreational' but I doubt it. She told the others what she saw and rushed here, where I met up with her, because she thought the selfish bitch was dead and wanted to be here for you. When you called me to tell me about Harry, I thought you'd found out about Bella's stunt before I could tell you myself. When I found out that Harry didn't make it, I went to the Underworld and took Harry to Elysium myself and asked Charon to let me drag her sorry ass back, but he told me she wasn't there. After that, I came back and told Alice, and we hung out for a bit. I was making hot chocolate, because I was cold from the Underworld when Bella came home. Alice yelled at her for a bit, Jacob came in and I yelled at him for forgetting me for a bitch who won't return his crush, and Alice and I went for some air." I started off.

I felt both horrible, yet gleeful at seeing Charlie's face at the information of Bella cliff diving. He did seem touched that Alice had come to help him out, thinking of what Bella's stupidity would do to him though.

"Go on." He got out through gritted teeth. I sighed and plated the eggs, putting some on a plate for him as well, before frying up some turkey bacon for me, and regular for him.

"Well, Alice got a call from Rosalie stating that she had called Broodward to tell him that Bella had committed suicide, and he suddenly got suicidal for some stupid reason. Alice got a vision after that since daddy Apollo was feeling generous of Edward going to Italy for some bizarre reason to kill himself, and since Alice knew his dramatic ass well enough, she knew he wouldn't listen to any member of his family. She thought he may listen to me, even if I hate him and vice versa, so I agreed to go. When Bella found out, she refused to stay behind, and it turned into some demented version of Romeo and Juliet. As you can see, we were successful in saving the bastard." I concluded, plating the bacon now, and popping some toast into the toaster.

Charlie sighed, running a hand down his face in exhaustion. "So, I basically got a very toned down explanation from Lord Hermes then?" He asked, and I nodded, though I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"On a good note, I met my soulmate in Italy." I said, grabbing the toast as it popped up.

His hand fell from his face and he gaped at me with that information. "Why isn't he here then?"

I chuckled slightly, setting the plates down and grabbing some silverware and jam for the toast.

"Because he's 23, and had to stay behind because of his job. He runs some company with his brothers, but Alice said that with the way he looked at me, a visit from him is highly likely. We stayed until sunset, since he gave us a chance to eat and rest a bit, before we had to get back on another plane." I told him, plopping down, and eating.

I cold feel Charlie staring at me as I ate my eggs, and had to suppress the smirk. "What's his name?" He asked, trying to sound casual, but I could hear the underlying panic at the thought of me dating.

I couldn't blame him for his panic though, Bella had pretty much ruined him ever being cool with it when she had gone off the deep end. Add in the fact that I told Charlie he was 23, the age Marcus had been when he was turned, he was bound to freak out. "His name is Marcus, and don't worry Charlie. His family is actually Greek, so Eros stopped by and gave him the shovel talk. It was actually quite amusing now that I"m not so embarrassed about it." I said, thinking back on it and finding it funny now.

"Well, that's good. If your soulmate got a shovel talk from a god, then I can't compete with that in scaring him. I just hope to see Lord Hades give him one, and that I have popcorn if I do." Charlie said, digging into his own food.

I smiled, just imagining the scenario, and how hard Charlie would be laughing. The rest of the day passed nicely, Bella sleeping the day away, while I spent time with Charlie, properly mourning the death of our hunting buddy. When night fell, and Bella still hadn't woken up, I made spaghetti for mine and Charlie's dinner, and we both went to our respective rooms shortly after. I didn't bother getting into my pajamas though, since I knew I wouldn't actually be going to bed for a while.

* * *

 **Alright, I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to update. Plus, it's finally snowing here in Utah, and I got too excited to sleep once I saw it. I hope you guys like the chapter, as usual. Also, a quick thanks to reviewer YeTianshi for the advice on how to clean up the chapters. I like getting constructive criticism from my readers, that way I know how to improve, so long as I'm not getting flamed. Any of those that have no advice on how to improve are promptly ignored, because I won't stop you from saying it, but I won't listen to that bullshit either. Love you guys, and see you on the next chapter! Read and review my lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 19

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. Except Stella, she's all mine. Major Bella and Edward bashing!**

 **Greek is _bold italics;_** _mental conversations with Gods is italics._ **Bold is phone conversations**

* * *

After waiting until midnight and I was sure that Charlie was asleep, I shadow traveled to the Cullen's house, emerging from the shadow of a tree close to their front door. Walking up, I just threw open the door, relishing in the fact that I wouldn't be seeing an empty house again.

"I'm home, psychos!" I called, loving the fact that I could use that greeting again as I made my way up to the living room.

"Welcome home, Stella." Carlisle greeted, coming downstairs as the boys played a video game, and the girls read magazines. It was like they never left, a feeling I loved.

"I think I should be saying that to you, uncle Carlisle. But thank you, none the less." I said, plopping down in between my soul brothers.

"So, did Pixie Sticks tell you guys everything?" I asked, and the boys paused their game, which appeared to be MarioKart for a change, and faced me, huge grins on their faces.

"As a matter of fact, she did. We're very happy for you and Marcus, Stella." Esme said, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, handing it to Emmett.

"We're also aware of the time frame for Bella's change. I'm glad you thought to remain inconspicuous about the timing, thank you for that." Carlisle said, but I waved him off.

"No problem. Personally though, I don't really care about the time frame, I just hope Charlie can handle it. Although if the bitch is selfish enough, she may just leave a note for him saying that she ran away with Edward and never wants to see him again, I wouldn't put it past her to do that." I grumbled.

Emmett boomed out a laugh, offering me some popcorn that I accepted. "On a different note, what is Lady Rhea like? Mother talks about her fondly, but we haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet." Rosalie asked, speaking for the first time since I arrived. I let the grin slip onto my face, and just started talking, telling them about grandmother. I hadn't even realized how long I'd been talking until they all suddenly stiffened.

"Edward is coming, and he's got Bella with him." Carlisle informed me, seeing my curious and slightly worried look. I checked my watch and nearly gaped, seeing that it was nearly two in the morning.

"Jeez, I didn't even realize how long I'd been here!" I exclaimed, standing up and stretching now that I noticed how long I'd been sitting.

"We'll bring them to the dining room, if you'd like to sit at the table to wait." Esme suggested, and I nodded, heading to the dining room right before they all blurred downstairs. I plopped down at one head of the table, knowing that it would but Bella and Broodward. A minute later, they all filed back in, and to my amusement, when they both realized I was here, they both looked kind of scared.

They all started sitting around the table, and Carlisle placed Bella at the other head of the table, leaving her in front of me. I nearly laughed as I realized he was doing this to make Bella realize I was at the actual head of the table right now, before he came to sit to my right, a shock to me, since I thought he'd make me move.

"The floor is yours." He said, with a nearly unnoticeable smirk in his voice.

"Did Alice inform you of what happened in Volterra?" She started off, and I smirked.

"Oh, they were told everything. They know about Marcus being my mate, they know about the time frame I suggested to appease the kings, they know that Aro's shock at my memories revealed my true parentage to you both, they know that Eros tricked you both into swearing your silence on the Styx. Also, Alice informed me that you both now know the consequences of breaking that oath. They know everything, so whatever you're here for, it's kind of pointless to think that my family doesn't know anything." I told her, a smug smile blooming on my face.

"They're not your family, they're mine!" Broodward growled out, actually managing to get above kitten level threat, and go to mildly irritated puppy.

I couldn't help but laugh at him though. "Really? That's not what momma Hestia said when she adopted them all to make them my family for real on Bella's birthday. And I never said that they weren't your family, Broodward, I just said that they were mine. I didn't refute any familial claim you had on them, just made my own honest one." I said innocently.

I laughed a little more at his incredulously annoyed face, while Bella looked utterly confused and heartbroken. "Face it you two, you only know about my birth family because Aro was too shocked to realize I didn't want you to know. Charlie and Renee have known since last spring, since it was the easiest time to tell them both, without the whining of the bitch I am forced to share a home with interrupting, even though they didn't like agreeing to keep it secret. My soul siblings, and aunt and uncle figures have known since I found out about them. Momma Aphrodite and daddy Hades created vampires after all, so of course they told me about them after I bragged about my best friends." I said, leaning back in my seat.

I enjoyed the looks on their faces when they realized that they had no cards to play in order to pretend they had the upper hand. Upon that realization, Edward growled and lunged at me, making me smirk as I put up a wind wall to stop him, relishing in him landing on his ass as I pinned him down with nothing but air. I stood up from my seat casually, walking around the table to stand over him, smirking again as he struggled.

"Try that again, you pathetic bastard. My parents view you as nothing but a nuisance, and would love nothing more than to have their fun with you. I'm giving you this one chance, because I don't want Carlisle and Esme to be sad. However, if you ever try something this stupid again, it won't be wind I stop you with, it'll be fire. And I may not even be the one to light it, since everyone here can manipulate fire to our will. Pull your head out of your ass and realize right now that you don't have any cards here. You're nothing, and one wrong move will make you a play thing for my parents' amusement. You have nothing to hold off Bella being turned, you have nowhere to run that we can't find you, and in attacking me, you've made yourself an enemy of the gods. Uncle Carlisle may run this family, but he lets me run the show when I feel I need to do so. Now take your little doormat and tuck her into bed since she can't do anything without your permission." I told him, letting up on the wind to release him.

He stood up, staring at me in fear, before grabbing Bella and running out of the house like he had a hydra on his ass. "Well, that was fun." I said, turning around to face the rest of the family.

They stared at a moment before they all burst out laughing, even Carlisle and Esme surprisingly. "That was awesome!" Emmett boomed out, standing from his seat and hugging me.

I laughed with them all for a moment, allowing them to hug me before saying goodnight and shadow traveling back to my room. I let out a chuckle, just enjoying the fact that I had finally shown the idiots who was really in charge and got ready for bed, slipping into Morpheus' embrace the second my head hit the pillow.

Things had definitely changed when I woke up the next morning. For starters, Bella was now utterly terrified of me, something that amused me. Another thing was that she was actually grounded, and Charlie had informed her that he knew of her little stunt with the cliff. I had also put up the barrier on Bella's window to stop Broodward from entering, but left her door since he wasn't allowed in the house. Alice and Jasper had come over though, to inform me that Carlisle had put them back in Forks High, and they had resumed their original schedules from the beginning of the year.

A few days after their first day back though, I had come home and found an old motorcycle in the driveway, and had gone inside confused. When I saw Jacob Black talking to Charlie, I couldn't stop my anger.

"How about that, Bella's loyal dog knows that there's more people with the last name Swan." I snarled, heading to the kitchen. I could hear Charlie sigh in the living room, but he didn't call after me to reprimand me, since I had griped about how he ignored me completely for Bella before. I grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip before heading back out.

"So, what are you doing here anyway, Black? Your little puppy master isn't here, and you seem to have forgotten that I exist, so I can see no reason for you to be here." I said, making Charlie sigh again before he spoke.

"Jacob is here to tell me that the motorcycle outside is Bella's, apparently that's where the head injuries came from, she was riding motorcycles." He told me, seeming to get more pissed off as he spoke. I looked at him before smirking at Jacob, seeing the perfect opportunity for some petty revenge.

"There's no way that her dumb ass would know how to ride one of those. Add to the fact that the bike looks like one of the two bikes that the Marks family was trying to get rid of, I'd bet she took them both and had you fix them up in exchange for you keeping one, didn't she?" I asked, making Charlie pause and give Jacob a hard look as the boy somehow paled beneath his russet skin.

"Go home, Jacob." Charlie growled out, and the boy was wise enough to leave. After the door shut behind him, Charlie stalked into the kitchen and I could hear him talking a moment later, cluing me in to the fact that he was on the phone. I nearly laughed when I heard him say Billy's name. It seemed Jacob would be in trouble too, when he got home.

"I'm going grocery shopping, Charlie! Let me know how funny Bella's face was when you yell at her!" I called, before heading out to my car. My life was crazy, I knew. I had 14 deities for parents, a vampire soulmate, vampires as adoptive family through my momma Hestia, a pair of mortal parents, and a bunch of mortal friends. There was a war coming, and I knew that I would be a part of it. But despite everything going on in my life, I couldn't bring myself to be anything but happy with it.

The End.

* * *

 **Alright, my lovely readers! This was the last chapter in Daughter of Olympus: New Moon. But never fear! I am currently working on the third installment of the Daughter of Olympus series, which will be titled Daughter of Olympus: Eclipse. As I did last time, I will be taking some time in between this last chapter, and posting the next story, just to give myself time to finish it on my iPad that way I don't hit any writer's block mid story. I will post a notice on this story when the next one is up. I hope to see you all again on Stella's next adventure! I love you guys, and remember to read and review!**


	20. Third story up!

**Alright guys! The third installment of the Daughter of Olympus series is up! It is called Daughter of Olympus: Eclipse, so go forth and read! I hope you guys like it! Loves ya!**


End file.
